Retour au source
by lasolitaire
Summary: premier essai basé sur le couple SHizNat Mai Hime ne m'appartient pas ni ses personnages


Je l'ai aimé au premier regard, la façon dont elle m'a adressé la parole avec tant de calme et de considération, cette allure hors du commun et ces yeux rouges de vie dans lesquels je me suis noyée plus d'une fois. C'était il y a 10 ans et pourtant cette sensation d'amour et de bien-être n'a jamais été accepté et révélé, du moins pour moi. Oui, car 2 ans après notre rencontre, elle m'a avoué cette amour « inconvenant » selon elle. L'amour …. Un sentiment qui m'a quitté depuis la mort de mon être le plus cher, ma mère, alors fière de moi et sans aucun remord je me revois ce jour-là lui dire « je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer et te retourner ton amour » et part cette phrase notre amitié et sa personne se sont brisées.

Après cela, rien n'a été pareil, elle a quitté le lycée pour l'université et moi j'ai fini avec plus d'acharnement que je ne pensais être capable ce lieu maudit à mes yeux. Mon objectif : partir loin et ne jamais revenir sur cette terre qui ne m'a amené que tristesse et désolation. Bien sûr, je la voyais presque tous les mois suite à des réunions où nous étions conviées par la main de ma meilleure amie « en souvenir du bon temps » mais rien n'était pareil, généralement, je ne restais que quelques heures et m'éclipsais en prenant soin d'être loin de ses yeux rouges sang alors brisés par mes mots. Et pourtant personne ne remarqua le malaise entre nous, feindre l'indifférence à toujours étais sa meilleur arme face aux questions indiscrètes, quant à moi mon caractère solitaire et de glace me laissé loin de tout questionnement.

Mon objectif fut enfin atteint après un an. Mes choix universitaires se sont concentrés vers un même lieu : l'Amérique. Et c'est ainsi que je quittais le Japon pour commencer une nouvelle vie, sans amis, sans attaches, et sans cette femme que j'aimais sans même m'en rendre compte. Je n'ai prévenu personne de mon départ car je voulais en finir avec cette souffrance et ainsi ne pas être retrouvée.

Diplômée, je suis aujourd'hui journaliste et gagne bien ma vie. Alors vous vous demandez pourquoi je repense d'un coup à mon passée, enfin c'est assez régulier pour moi mais pas aussi tenace qu'aujourd'hui, bref je m'égards. La raison, je disais, se trouve sur mon bureau de travail, un magazine sur lequel est inscrit « la firme japonaise FUJINO Family s'implante dans notre pays », avec en couverture l'héritière de cette firme, ma beauté aux yeux rouges sang, Shizuru Fujino.

Non, mon calvaire ne s'arrête pas là. Plus tôt dans la journée je revois mon boss me signaler « je te mets sur la conférence de presse Fujino alors soit ponctuelle cette fois-ci car il me faut l'exclusivité. L'erreur n'est pas acceptable Natsuki ». Alors oui vous pouvez le dire et le pensez à voix haute, je suis littéralement dans la merde. Soit je réalise mon travail sans état d'âme en lui parlant comme à une étrangère par le biais de questions, soit je rentre chez moi et me dirige vers un renvoi par mon boss. Cruel dilemme…. Et pourtant je me sens comme puni par une sorte de châtiment divin, même si je ne crois pas en tous cela, pour avoir fui i ans. La foudre aurait été une meilleure punition et surtout une excuse pour ne pas assister à cette conférence. Je regarde l'heure qui m'indique que 2h ont passé depuis que j'ai vu cet article et la seule chose dans mon esprit qui revient en boucle, c'est quelques mots que je n'ai jamais prononcé pour personne et qui tape inlassablement à la porte de mon esprit « je l'aime depuis toujours ».

J'ai eu des relations avec des hommes pour tenter la 'straight attitude ', avec des femmes pour combler ce manque en moi d'une origine inconnue, mais sans succès. Alors depuis 3 ans je vis une vie célibataire car je me suis rendue compte que l'amour et le sexe ne peuvent pas être segmentés. N'ayant jamais ressenti l'amour, je me suis décidée qu'avoir des rapports sexuels sans amour été encore plus difficile voir suicidaire alors j'ai arrêté.

Revenons au présent, de nouveau mon regard émeraude se tourne vers l'horloge me signalant que l'heure est arrivée. Comme un condamné à mort, je me lève, me regarde dans le reflet de la fenêtre et me dirige vers la sortie de mon bureau. Je descends alors de mon building et rejoint mon caméraman déjà prêt et tout excité. Il me lance avec amusement « tu as l'air vidé de toute ton énergie, les nuits sont faîtes pour dormir Kuga. T'as intérêt à retrouver ton énergie car la beauté qui nous attend vaut vraiment le coup d'œil et si on a l'exclusivité je ne veux pas que ta sale tronche de déterré vienne saloper mon travail ». Face à cela, je le regarde et entre dans la voiture. N'ayant pas l'habitude de ma réaction il me regarde incrédule et entre à son tour dans la voiture du côté conducteur. Le trajet se fait dans le silence, mon regard perdu sur la route. Après quelques temps nous arrivons à la conférence de presse, je sors de la voiture sans prendre en compte les cris de mon caméraman me demandant de l'attendre et entre à l'intérieur. Un fois entrée je me dirige vers la salle de conférence indiquée par des flèches et m'assieds sur la chaise ayant le nom de ma boîte. A partir de là, le temps s'est comme arrêté, je me souviens juste m'être assurée que mon caméraman été derrière pour filmer et ensuite j'ai comme été déconnectée de la réalité. Je l'ai vu se dirigeant sur la scène derrière le petit écriteau « S. Fujino » et s'asseoir à sa place. Elle n'a pas vraiment changé, l'âge n'est pas son ennemi, bien au contraire. Ses cheveux châtains clairs sont un peu plus courts que dans mon souvenir, ses formes sont plus fermes, sans doute dû à une pratique sportive régulière, mais à part cela, elle est la même. ATTENDEZ, NON, IL LUI MANQUE QUELQUECHOSE que je remarque en remontant mon observation vers son visage, ses yeux, ils sont toujours aussi rouges, mais pourtant il manque cette lueur d'étincelle dont je me souviens, son regard est comme éteint et en y réfléchissant j'ai déjà vu ce regard, lors de mon refus de son amour, ce regard m'a transpercé mais a vite été masqué, source de sa déception, tristesse et honte. Alors pourquoi ce regard aussi vide Shizuru est aujourd'hui présent sur ton visage ? Je suis sûrement la seule à te connaître aussi bien et à l'avoir remarqué mais celui-ci me replonge dans le passé. J'ai comme une douleur lancinante dans mon estomac. Je ne prête pas attention aux questions des autres journalistes qui te tournent autour comme des requins assoiffés de sang, je remarque juste tes lèvres bougées sans comprendre les mots qui en sortent.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva, ton regard croise le mien déjà fuyant et perdu. Je me sens alors absorbé et cette douleur qui ne cesse d'augmenter…. Je me lève d'un coup et me retourne, je commence à faire quelques pas vers la sortie sur le regard incrédule de certains de mes confrères. Arrivée à proximité de mon caméraman, il m'attrape par le bras et me secoue « qu'est-ce-que tu fous bon sang ? T'as même pas posé une seule question ! Vas te rassoir et fais ton job avant que le boss te vire !» et la seule chose que j'arrive à lui répondre, ne me rendant pas compte que cette altercation a fait tourner tous les regards sur nous, c'est « je ne peux pas lui faire face, pas après ce que je lui ai fait » et perdue dans mes pensées je sors de l'immeuble et marche dans la rue direction mon appartement.

Le lendemain, je retourne à mon travail, avec un léger pressentiment : « c'est la dernière fois que je rentre dans ces locaux ». N'ayant même pas passé la porte du building, je me fais assaillir par mon boss « DANS LA SALLE DE CONFERENCE KUGA ! MAINTENANT ». A quoi je m'attendais d'autre ? Mon caméraman a du signaler mon comportement et l'échec de la conférence, alors oui je le savais que mon boss n'allait pas me louper ! Serais-ce dû au fait que j'ai refusé ses avances à mon arrivée ? Je ne le serais sans doute jamais. Prenant une légère inspiration, sous le regard de certains de mes collègues je m'avance vers ma destination. Je cogne à la porte et entend un « entrer » provenant de l'intérieur. Avant de saisir la poignée j'essaie de trouver un moyen de me tirer de là. En choisissant les bons mots peut-être que…. Non, je n'ai jamais été bonne sur les explications improvisées. J'aurais dû y réfléchir hier soir en rentrant chez moi au lieu de m'affaler sur le sofa avec une bouteille de Vodka à la main….. Nouvelle inspiration, et j'ouvre la porte. Je regarde mon boss assied sur le siège en face de la porte et commence à parler sans savoir où mes mensonges vont m'amener « Avant toute chose bo… Heu monsieur le directeur, je voudrais vous dire que ce n'est pas ma faute…. Enfin si c'est ma faute mais la raison est assez difficile, non … délicate mais ….je suis sûre que si je vous le dis vous ne me croirait pas…._ou me virerais encore plus vite que prévu si je ne trouve pas un moyen plus directe de me faire comprendre… _je vous prierais de bien vou…. ». Je n'ai pas le temps de finir mes explications, qui d'ailleurs ne ressemblent pas à grand-chose comme je m'y attendais, que mon boss prend la parole « KUGA SILENCE ! » A ceci je ne peux que me recroqueviller sur moi-même et attendre la sentence de mon bourreau. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et je commence à sentir une goutte de sueur perlée le long de mon dos puis il reprend « C'EST UN TRAVAIL VRAIMENT FANTASTIQUE, JE SUIS FIER DE VOUS AVOIR DANS L'EQUIPE ». Mes jambes me font faux bon et j'ai un mal fou à rester debout. Je m'attendais à tout oui à TOUT et surtout à une phrase du genre « combien de temps vous faut-il pour vider votre bureau » mais certainement pas à cela. La seule chose que j'arrive à répondre est « hein ? ». Mon boss me regarde avec un air soucieux puis reprend « j'ai besoin que vous soyez au maximum de vos conditions, je vous charge de suivre Mlle FUJINO durant sa découverte de l'Amérique et de ses différents voyages pour avoir un hors-série consacré à sa réussite ». Etant tellement sous le choc je n'ai pas noté la présence d'une tiers personne à l'autre bout de la salle de conférence jusqu'à ce que mon boss reprenne « soyez à la hauteur KUGA, car les présents contrats signalent que seule vous et vous seule suivrait Mlle Fujino et que ceci n'est pas négociable…. N'est-ce pas Mlle ? ». A cette question, je me demande s'il n'a pas totalement disjoncté puis entend une voix qui m'achève de ma transe « c'est exact Monsieur Philli, je ne traiterais qu'avec elle ». Je me retourne alors vers la voix et là je suis comme paralysée. Je n'ai pas remarqué que mon boss a quitté la pièce et que je suis à présent seule avec Shizuru. Je n'ose pas la regarder et reste en admiration sur mes chaussures, seule chose qui me permet de rester droit comme un piquet et de ne pas taper un sprint à l'extérieur de cette pièce. Je suis tellement concentrée que je ne l'entends pas se lever et se diriger vers moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne la parole et me dit « pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me faire face Natsuki ? Que crois-tu m'avoir fait ? ». Je ne lui réponds pas mais je sens une humidité légère brouillée ma vision et des tâches apparaître sur mes chaussures. Larmes ? Je n'ai jamais pleuré depuis la mort de ma mère et là je ne m'en rends même pas compte et je pleure. Je sens alors sa main relever mon menton et essuyer mes larmes « réponds-moi Natsuki ». Je ne dis toujours rien. Je rassemble le peu de force qui me reste et tourne les talons vers la sortie et là tel un coup de poignard je l'entends me dire « tu fuis encore sans même me donner une explication ». A cela je sens une boule dans ma gorge, brulante, étouffante mais arrive à faire sortir un semblant de phrase « demain…. Début interview….. Tes coordonnées….. Accueil » et je referme la porte, me dirigeant vers mon bureau pour enfin pleurer toutes les larmes qui n'ont pas coulées depuis mon enfance.

Je suis restée dans mon bureau jusque le début de soirée. Voyant les lumières des lampadaires s'allumées petit à petit dans la rue, j'ai décidé qu'il était tant de rentrer chez moi. Sans plus attendre je sors de mon travail, direction mon appartement situé à quatre rues de là. L'avantage d'être proche de son travail c'est d'éviter les embouteillages mais surtout de se lever plus tard le matin, oui je ne suis toujours pas du matin et pour maintenant ça ne changera plus. Je grimpe les deux étages me séparant de mon appartement et sans plus attendre, retire mon blouson, me dirige vers le réfrigérateur à la recherche de quelque chose de fort, devenu une mauvaise habitude : Vodka. Après avoir entamé la moitié de la bouteille, je me lève, me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Me faire couler un bain est la seule chose qui pourrait me détendre à faute de ne pas pouvoir arrêter de penser. Je me glisse dans l'eau chaude et émet un soupir de satisfaction. Peu à peu je me détends et commence à somnoler. Ma somnolence m'emmène loin de mon bain, loin de l'Amérique, dans un petit jardin rempli de roses blanches, rouges et roses. Je me vois en version plus jeune, quand j'avais 17 ans, je me vois avec une jeune femme en pleure, je la prends dans mes bras et lui susurre des paroles que je me croyais pas capable de dire « je suis là, ne t'en fait pas, je ne te laisserais pas, tu es ma précieuse personne et je t'aime ». La fille dans mes bras semble se calmer et sans savoir pourquoi je passe ma main chaude sur sa joue glacée, puis sur ces lèvres et d'instinct j'approche mes lèvres des siennes tout en gardant ma main sur sa joue. Elle ne bouge pas et se laisse attirer vers moi. Je sens son souffle m'enivrer et ne faire qu'un avec le mien. Nos lèvres restent soudées pendant quelques instants et quand je me décale pour la voir, je fais face à cette fille qui me sourit et me dis « je t'aime Natsuki ». Je vois distinctement son visage, …. Shizuru….

D'un coup un bruit externe me fait sursauter et me fait revenir à moi, mon téléphone fixe…. J'entends le répondeur s'enclencher puis revenant à moi distingue la voix d'une femme « Bonsoir, Mlle Kuga, je vous appelle pour vous signaler que Mlle Fujino vous attend à l'hôtel AMERICA'S Dreams demain à 14h. Présentez-vous à l'accueil avec votre badge pour pouvoir débuter l'interview. Bonne soirée ». Je reviens peu à peu à la réalité, l'eau est maintenant froide et je tremble, mais je ne saurais dire si c'est dû à la température de l'eau, ma somnolence me rappelant mon erreur ou l'énonciation de ce rendez-vous. Je me sens d'un coup vide dans cet appartement. Je me lève, enfile un vêtement et décide de faire quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait depuis bien longtemps. Je sors aux environs de mon appartement, me dirigeant avec ferveur vers un petit local et l'ouvre. Je retire une bâche se trouvant entre moi et mon envie soudaine et commence à chevaucher ma moto et démarre sans même prendre le temps de mettre une combinaison ou un casque. La vitesse, cette même vitesse qui me permettait plus jeune de me vider la tête, je regarde le compteur, 180km/h et pourtant je pense encore, j'évite de peu une voiture mais continu à accélérer vers la rocade, une ligne droite, mon compteur indique alors 230km/h mais toujours pas je n'arrive pas à ne pas penser et d'un coup je me revois à l'âge de 16 ans, recouverte d'égratignures et à côté de moi Shizuru me disant avec une voix douce « tu ne devrais pas jouer avec ta vie, certaines personnes seraient tristes de te perdre, alors je t'en prie si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour ces personnes ». Je me souviens qu'à ce moment-là j'ai pensé à mes amis Mai, Nao, Mikoto, Midori et tous les autres mais au final une seule personne pensait réellement ces propos et cette personne était celle en train de me faire la morale, Shizuru. J'évite de peu une voiture roulant à la limite autorisée et arrive à une voie d'arrêt d'urgence pour camion. Je décide alors de piller net me souvenant des propos de ma douce Shizuru. Prenant un temps pour reprendre mes esprits, je décide de retourner à mon appartement et de finir ma bouteille de Vodka sans doute moins dangereuse pour moi.

Le lendemain arriva bien vite, trop vite ! Je ne me suis pas arrêtée à ma bouteille de Vodka, j'ai également vidé ceux qui me restaient de bière et d'apéritif. Je m'étonne moi-même d'être encore en vie. Je regarde mon réveil qui git sur le sol, sans doute a-t-il tenté de me réveiller plus tôt et en a payé de sa vie, je ne me souviens pas. Et là le choc ! 14h05…. La seule chose qui me viens à l'esprit c'est « bordel de … _cette partie est censurée pour les moins de 18 ans_…. ». Je me lève à la hâte, faillit perdre l'équilibre et ma tête qui me lance, synonyme de gueule de bois. Je m'habille en vitesse et sors vers mon garage, récupère ma moto gisant au sol comme après un accident et démarre le moteur. Une fois bien installée, je me remémore le nom de l'hôtel, qui se trouve… à l'autre bout de la ville. Je démarre en trombe, grillant les stops, feux rouges et passages piétons et arrive après 10 minutes là où en temps normal je mettrais le triple. Je gare ma moto sur le côté et me dirige à la hâte à l'intérieur de l'hôtel puis m'inclinant devant l'accueil lance toute essoufflée « Shizuru ». L'homme à l'accueil me regarde en haussant un sourcil et me répond « Puis-je vous aider ? ». N'étant pas patiente par nature j'essaye cependant de garder mon calme « je voudrais voir Mlle FUJINO s'il vous plaît, elle m'attend ». Il vérifie son registre et me dit d'un ton snobe « Vous êtes ? ». _Zen Natsuki, zen, tu es déjà à la bourre alors si tu fais un carnage avec cet empoté c'est sûr que tu te fais illico renvoyer _« Kuga, Natsuki Kuga, Journaliste pour le quotidien Eco'namic ». Il me regarde de haut en bas et me répond « Votre badge s'il vous plaît ». _Je sens que je vais craquer…._ Je cherche alors dans mes poches en claquant un sourire qui se voulait amical et me rend compte d'une chose _merde je n'ai pas pris la bonne veste. _« Désolé je l'ai oublié chez moi mais je suis attendue alors appelez la, elle vous le confirmera ». Il me regarde en soupirant et me dis « ce n'est pas mon habitude mais je vais faire une exception en espérant que je ne perds pas mon temps ». J'avais vraiment envie à ce moment-là de lui foutre mon poing dans sa tronche de snob mais me retenue je ne sais comment et attendis qu'il passe l'appel en fixant mon regard sur l'heure 14h35, _mon boss va me tuer_ …..

Je regarde alors mon interlocuteur qui me dit « suite 5, dernier étage ». Ne prenant pas la peine de le remercier, je me dirige vers l'ascenseur et atteint ainsi la suite 5. Je cogne à la porte et attend patiemment. Un malabar de 2 mètre de haut et au moins de 150 kg m'ouvre la porte. Je me fais alors toute petite et entend une voix familière lui dire « Goran, veuillez laisser entrer Mlle Kuga» puis rajouter « prenez le reste de votre après-midi, je n'ai pas besoin de vous ». Sans un mot à mon égard il s'incline vers l'origine de la voix, répond un « Bien, Mademoiselle » et sors de la suite me laissant là à la porte légèrement prise de court. Je m'avance alors dans la pièce et la vois, assise dans un magnifique sofa, attendant mon arrivée. Un seul mot me vient à l'esprit « sublime ». Me rappelant le pourquoi de ma venue je lui dis « Bonjour Mlle FUJINO, Veuillez m'excuser pour le retard, je… »

Shizuru, _d'une voix agacée_ : « Mlle FUJINO ? As-tu oublié mon prénom sur le trajet ? »

Natsuki_, quelque peu surprise de cet interruption_ : « Non, mais … »

Shizuru, _feignant un sourire que je ne connais que trop bien, synonyme d'indifférence_ : « Alors appelle-moi Shizuru, Natsuki ».

Je décide de poursuivre sans relever la parole

Natsuki, _d'une voix aussi calme et possible qu'une Kuga puisse donnée_: « Je vais vous suivre durant plusieurs mois alors vous devez faire comme si je n'étais pas là. Je transcrirais ce que je vois, lis ou entend sur vous, passé, futur et immédiat. Une fois votre accord sur mes écrits ils paraitront dans notre quotidien en tant que hors-série et … »

Shizuru me coupant de nouveau la parole et me fixant droit dans les yeux : « Je sais déjà tout ça. Assied toi »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'obéis, sans doute dû à se regard qui me transperce et qui me fait céder à sa volonté tel une marionnette articulée. Je me trouve à environs 15cm d'elle sentant son parfum si délicat. A cette odeur je souris légèrement ce qu'elle remarque aussitôt et me dis

Shizuru : « Pourquoi ce sourire ? »

Natsuki, _quelque peu dans ces pensées_, répondant au tac - au - tac : « Ton odeur »

Shizuru, _quelque peu surprise_ : « Je ne comprends pas »

Natsuki : « Tu as toujours cette même odeur de jasmin et de thé vert, je présume que tu es toujours accro à cette mixture plus communément appelée thé de Kyoto »

Shizuru, _étonnée _: « Ara ? Oui en effet »

Je la sens se raidir quelque peu et me dépêche de dire

Natsuki : « Je suis désolée, ce n'étais pas professionnel, je … »

Shizuru, _secouant légèrement la tête, armée d'un faux sourire _: « Ce n'est rien… Natsuki regarde-moi….. » . Un ordre ? Une demande ? Je ne sais le traduire. Je décide alors de céder à sa requête. Elle semble alors perdue dans ses pensées et me débite sans respirer

Shizuru : « Je sais que je te dégoûte pour les sentiments que j'ai pour toi mais s'il te plaît je veux vraiment que tu m'aides à comprendre l'Amérique et j'ai besoin d'une personne que je … j'ai connu pour cela alors s'il te plaît je …. »

Cette fois ce fût à mon tour de lui couper la parole et de lui dire avec un soupçon d'agacement et de colère

Natsuki : « Tu ne me dégoute pas Shizuru !»

Elle me regarde, sans doute étonnée de mon aveu. Toujours fixant le sol et essayant de me calmer je poursuivis

Natsuki : « Mes gestes envers toi me dégoûte et le fait de te revoir me rappelle ma lâcheté et me répugne de moi-même mais je ne te déteste pas »

Shizuru : « Nat….suki… » Tente-t-elle mais en vain je poursuis sur ma lancée

Natsuki : « J'ai fait une erreur Shizuru i ans une énorme erreur… »

Shizuru : « Nat.. » je ne la laisse pas me couper, j'ai besoin d'être honnête avec elle

Natsuki : « Laisse-moi finir sinon je ne pourrais pas travailler à tes côtés. Ma tête va exploser depuis le temps que je garde ça en moi alors il faut que je le dise sinon je crois que la mort serait plus douce face à cette souffrance. Je suis désolée Shizuru, j'ai eu peur i ans et c'est pour cela que j'ai répondu ça. J'aurai du te répondre autre chose, une chose qu'aujourd'hui j'arrive à penser mais que je ne serais pas en mesure de te le dire dans l'immédiat. Pourtant ce sentiment est là alors je t'en prie ne dis plus jamais ça. »

Shizuru : « Ça ? » demanda-t-elle timidement

Natsuki : « Que tu me dégoute » répondis-je sentant à quel point je détestais ces mots sortis de sa bouche.

Shizuru, _ne sachant si j'avais fini mon monologue_ : « Puis-je te dire autre chose ? »

Natsuki, _à bout de souffle encore perturbée par ma révélation non contrôlée _: « Quoi ? »

Shizuru, _dans un murmure presque inaudible_ « Je le ressens toujours malgré toutes ces années, ce sentiment envers toi »

De par notre proximité je l'ai entendu et avec un sourire triste je murmure à mon tour

Natsuki : « Tu ne devrais pas, je ne suis pas digne de toi »

Shizuru : « Une façon pour toi de me rejeter d'une manière plus propre que la première fois ? » Natsuki : « Non je ne te rejette pas, je te dis juste la vérité mais je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur si tu me laisse te le prouver », mon cœur parlait pour moi et je ne savais pas le faire taire.

Shizuru, _l'air perdu mais tentant de comprendre et d'assimiler les informations : _« Tu veux dire que…. »

Natsuki : « Je resterais prêt de toi,…, je suis ton amie et je ferais tous pour reprendre là où on s'était arrêtée i ans si tu me le permets » ceci sonnait plus comme un souhait que comme une affirmation.

N'ayant pas de réponse, je la regarde et vois ces mains tremblées. D'instinct je les prends dans mes mains chaudes, ce qui a pour réflexe chez elle de me regarder. D'une voix tremblante elle me répond

Shizuru : « Promet moi de ne plus jamais disparaitre comme tu l'a fait, s'il te plaît »

Je la berce contre moi, ne me sentant pas capable de faire autre chose et m'étonnant de mon propre geste et lui répond

Natsuki : « Je te le promets »

A ce moment précis je sens mon téléphone vibrer et avec un regard d'excuse je réponds

Natsuki « Kuga à l'appareil »

Appelant : « Natsuki, il faut que tu te ramènes au journal, il y a un problème alors laisse ce que tu fous et viens »

Natsuki « Ok j'arrive mais pourquoi ? Rien de grave au moins ? »

Appelant : « Ramène-toi putain au lieu d'essayer de faire le détective ! »

Et là plus rien, le téléphone a été raccroché. Perplexe je remets mon téléphone dans ma poche et la vois me regarder d'un air encore plus triste qu'à l'accoutumer. Je m'empresse de lui dire

Natsuki «Une urgence au journal, je repasse après »

Sur ceux elle me répond tristement

Shizuru : « Je vais être occupée après je dois préparer mes valises »

Je sens une légère douleur dans mon cœur mais tente de la masquer en répondant : « Valises ? »

Shizuru : « Ton directeur ne t'a pas prévenu ? »

Natsuki : « Heu non, tu t'en vas ? »

Shizuru : « Oui je retourne au Japon. Tu devrais le savoir car tu viens avec moi…. »

Natsuki, _quelque peu troublée_ : « Quoi ? »

Shizuru, _un léger sourire narquois sur les lèvres_ : « C'était signalé dans le contrat et si tu as signé ton exemplaire tu as bien du voir que… »

Natsuki : « ok ça va j'ai compris c'est de ma faute….. Je dois y aller avant que je me fasse rapatrier de force jusqu'au journal. Quand pars le vol ? »

Shizuru : « Demain à 8h »

Natsuki : « Rapide comme planning! A demain »

Je m'apprêtais à quitter la pièce quand je sens deux bras s'enrouler autour de moi

Shizuru : « Je t'en prie, soit à l'aéroport demain »

Sentant la détresse dans sa voix, je me retourne, toujours dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur le front en lui répondant avec une voix douce et calme que je ne pensais pas être capable d'avoir

Natsuki : « J'y serais ne t'en fais pas. A demain »

Sur ceux je me dirige à la hâte vers le journal. Sur le trajet, je repense à cette douceur, douleur ressentis sur mes lèvres, je ne peux que ressentir une chaleur m'envahir là où ses bras m'ont tenu. Cette même chaleur que je ressentais à chaque fois qu'elle me tenait dans ses bras pour me taquiner, n'étant pas très contact. En y repensant, elle a toujours été la seule à me toucher de cette façon dans ma jeunesse sans être repoussée ou insultée. Je me sens vraiment dénuée de sentiment en y repensant « aveugle et insensible, voilà ce que je suis ». Et c'est sur cette pensée que je m'arrête devant le journal entendant déjà les cris du boss provenant de l'intérieur du bâtiment _c'est parti pour un moment….._

Le lendemain à l'aéroport_. 7h50 _

_Je suis là à attendre en fixant par le hublot de mon jet privé mais en vain, je ne l'a voit pas. Elle ne viendra sûrement pas. Tu t'attendais à quoi Shizuru, tu lui force la main à accepter ce contrat, tu vas la trimballer à droite et à gauche, et après ? Elle ne t'aime pas, juste l'amitié voilà ce qu'elle a dit, retrouver notre amitié alors je ne dois pas penser à autre chose que le travail car elle ne me donnera rien d'autre, cet amour est à sens unique Shizuru alors concentre-toi sur ton travail. L'amitié est mieux que rien même si ça me fait souffrir, cette souffrance est moins douloureuse que son absence. Elle m'a tellement manqué et son aveu d'hier me montre que je lui ai manqué EN AMIE certes mais je l'ai quand même manqué. Nat...su…ki, non Shizuru, ne recommence pas tu vas encore souffrir si tu repense de cette manière, mais quel beauté, n'empêche, elle a changé, grandi, mûrit avec toujours ce corps si bien dessiné et ces yeux pouvant me faire oublier qui je suis, son odeur est identique, preuve qu'elle est célibataire et… mais à quoi je pense moi, mais pourtant elle semble comme vidée de son énergie lors de nos brefs échanges visuels. Culpabilité ? Honte ? Gêne ? Je ne sais pas comment je dois l'interpréter mais a-t-elle vu dans mon regard ce que je ressentais ? Joie, Amour, Colère, Haine, je ne le sais même pas moi-même, la frontière est tellement faible que je ne sais pas mais mon cœur qui bat comme à l'approche d'une crise cardiaque fait pencher la balance plutôt vers l'amour, cette amour « inconvenant ». A cette pensée je ne peux qu'être attristée et me revoir i ans après son refus courir dans la demeure familiale, pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, moi une Fujino montrant sa faiblesse, quelque chose de si rare dans ma famille. Je revois ma mère me regarder et me dire «Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans ces états là pour une vulgaire amourette ». Vulgaire amourette voilà comment se traduisait la vision de ma mère envers Natsuki, trop pauvre pour pouvoir prétendre être digne de moi selon elle. Mais ça je m'en foutais, je l'aimais pour son authenticité et sa façon si naturelle d'être avec moi et de me considérer comme un être humain. Après la disparition de Natsuki, je me revois refuser les différents prétendants que ma mère voulait pour moi. Après 2 ans à essayer de me marier avec n'importe qui ayant un portefeuille bien rempli, mon père s'est enfin décidé à accepter mes orientations sexuelles et ainsi pendant environs 3 ans, à essayer de me marier avec toutes les filles de bonne famille ne voyant qu'en moi un portefeuille bien rempli. Cruel retournement de situation. Jusqu'à il y a deux ans, où mes parents ont enfin compris que je pouvais moi-même faire mes choix. Malgré un bon nombre de conquête, jouant, je l'avoue sur mon physique et mon charme naturelle, je n'ai trouvé aucune femme capable de me faire oublier Natsuki, cruel destin je dois dire. Mais là, la revoyant m'a comme fait oublier toutes ses tentatives de passer outre mon amour pour elle, je l'aime oui je l'aime tellement mais je ne peux pas, je commence à avoir la migraine avec toutes ses pensées et commence à somnoler…._

Je me réveille et distingue l'océan par le hublot. Je soupire en voyant que nous volons. Je n'ai pas fait attention à la personne assise à côté de moi, ce qui me fait sursauter en voyant une telle proximité avec un étranger… une étrangère….. Natsuki ? Je la regarde avec étonnement en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur et ne prêtant pas attention à mon regard quelque peu déroutée.

_Je ne savais pas qu'elle portait des lunettes ça lui donne un air encore plus sexy, ces bras sont fermes et doux à la fois, si bien dessinés, elle doit continuer à courir et faire de la moto régulièrement, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, redescend de ton nuage Shizuru au lieu de la reluquer comme ça… qu'est-ce-que ? Je ne me souviens pas de cette cicatrice sur sa joue, si petite et proche de son oreille droite mais absente dans mes souvenirs, qui a bien pu te faire ça Natsuki ?… Je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant, sans doute cacher par une mèche de tes cheveux. A cette couleur si belle, ses cheveux si soigneux sentant l'air frais… Faut que j'arrête là je commence à avoir chaud…. Et cette peau si clair, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour la toucher, la gouter, la STOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP, respiration : inspiration, expiration, inspiration, expiration, … me concentrer sur ma respiration et non pas sur mes désirs si souvent réprimandés et jamais satisfaits…_

Ma respiration assez bruyante a dû l'alerter de mon réveil car elle cesse d'écrire et me regarde intriguée :

Natsuki : «ça va ? »

Shizuru : «Oui….Je ne supporte pas trop les avions à vrai dire », _un mensonge si petit ne peut pas être considéré grave._

Natsuki, _réfléchissant_ : « Je vois,…. tu as pris des somnifères c'est ça?….. C'est pour ça que tu dormais quand je suis montée à bords, je suis arrivée 10 minutes en retard mais faut avouer que trouver la bonne piste de décollage est pas facile surtout quand la piste en question est une piste pour jet privée… »

Shizuru, _mal à l'aise_ : « Pas de somnifère, juste assoupie, j'évite la prise de médicaments pour tout te dire… enfin… et pardonne-moi je pensais que tu savais pour le jet privée… »

Natsuki, _sur un ton se voulant rassurant_ : « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! »

Shizuru, _essayant de changer de sujet pour ne pas revenir sur ses problèmes avec les médicaments_, _elle ne voulait pas que Natsuki sache pour sa tentative de suicide, ça serait trop dur pour elle de faire face à son geste et à la cause directe_ : « qu'écrivais-tu avant que je me réveille ? »

Natsuki, _tapotant le bord de son ordinateur_ : « mes notes sur toi, je dois tout écrire, les moindres détails professionnels que j'ai recueilli sur toi de sorte à pouvoir faire le tri par la suite »

Shizuru, _surprise_ : « Où as-tu trouvé tous ses renseignements ? »

Natsuki, _sur un ton fier_ : « Je ne dévoile jamais mes sources mais ne t'en fais pas, une fois fini tu liras ce que j'ai écrit et validera ou non en fonction de ce que tu aimes ou pas »

Shizuru _surprise par l'aplomb de Natsuki_ : « Tu n'es pas censée me poser des questions ? »

Natsuki, _secouant la tête_ : « Je ne travaille pas comme ça. Je fais mes recherches sur toi en prenant en compte toutes les choses te concernant de près ou de loin en rapport avec ta réussite mais sans te demander, ça serait trop facile… »

Shizuru, _vaincue_ : « Bien, c'est ton métier après tout »

Natsuki _ne remarquant pas le malaise de Shizuru_ : « Tu ne remarqueras même pas ma présence durant mon enquête donc ne t'inquiète pas, fais comme si je n'étais pas là »

Shizuru_, songeuse_ : « _Ce n'est pas possible ça Natsuki_, …..Bien »

Le reste du voyage se fit dans le silence, Shizuru le regard au-delà des nuages et Natsuki plongeait dans son travail enfin du moins en apparence :

Natsuki : _Elle est si belle, une vrai déesse…. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que mes recherches se sont surtout penchées sur sa vie privée,…. elle est célibataire mais a flirtée avec pas mal de femme,… un point en commun. Diplômée haut la main de l'académie de Fuuka,… je ne m'attendais pas moins d'elle, trilingue qui plus est, ma déesse est vraiment parfaite, attend Natsuki, depuis quand tu penses à Shizuru comme étant ta possession ? Ne la regarde pas, tu n'as pas le droit après ce que tu lui as fait, concentre-toi sur tes sources et surtout sur le professionnel…. Rhaaaaaaaa je ne peux pas j'ai besoin de savoir si elle fréquente quelqu'un c'est plus fort que moi, et surtout si elle serait prête à me laisser une autre chance. Bravo Kuga ça fait même pas 3 jours que tu l'as revu et tu peux déjà plus te tenir, tu me fais honte….. Mais je ne pense pas au sexe ! Juste à la sentir contre moi, l'embrasser, être dans son lit le soir….DORMIR je pensais à dormir mais si je pourrais avoir plus que ça, je pourrais me perdre en elle, me noyais dans ses yeux mais surtout essayer de leurs redonner cette étincelle qui autrefois les rendait si vivant. Natsuki arrête de penser à elle comme ça voyons… se concentrer sur le travail en espérant une fin heureuse pour une fois, ce qui serait une première dans la famille Kuga… Si tu pourrais lire dans mes pensées Shizuru et savoir à quelle point je regrette ma lâcheté et me donner une infime petite chance, je serais la femme la plus heureuse….Je t'aime tant Shizuru alors me laisseras-tu l'opportunité de te le dire ? Car oui là je suis prête à te le dire ma belle Shizuru…._

Hôtesse : « Mademoiselle ? »

Natsuki _revenant à elle_ : « Hum? »

Hôtesse, _quelque peu désorientée_: « Votre ceinture s'il vous plaît, nous allons atterrir »

Shizuru, _regardant Natsuki avec amusement_ : « Ara, Ara à quoi pense Natsuki? Cela fait plus de 5min qu'on te le dit … »

Natsuki, _rougissant_ _légèrement en repensant à ses pensées_ : « Je suis désolée, vraiment, pardonnez-moi mademoiselle »

Hôtesse, _avec un sourire_ : « Ce n'est rien…. Préparez-vous à l'atterrissage… et si je peux me permettre, vous faîtes un couple parfait. Il est rare de voir un couple aussi uni.»

Cette fin de phrase fut accueilli par un blush monumental de Natsuki et un sourire léger mais vrai de Shizuru qui malgré cela se senti obligée de répondre

Shizuru : « Ookini mais nous ne sommes pas en ….. »

Natsuki, ne sachant pas où lui est venu la force de couper la parole à Shizuru : « Laisse Shizuru, ça me gêne pas »

Shizuru_, quelques peu perdue_ « Mais… »

Natsuki, _d'une voix basse_ « … sauf si tu es en couple, dans ce cas c'est vrai que ce n'est pas correct envers ta compagne »

Shizuru : « Je n'ai personne de ce genre Natsuki….et toi ?»

Natsuki ayant du mal à cacher son sourire face à cette révélation : « Pareil…. Dans ce cas c'est réglé, n'en parlons plus …. _Elle est célibataire, source authentique et validée…._ »

La suite de la journée s'est faîte sans sa moitié. Je me suis installée à l'hôtel réservé par ma boîte quant à Shizuru, et bien chose de business woman. Je sortais tranquillement de la douche lorsque j'entendis mon portable sonnait, ne reconnaissant pas l'identifiant je pris l'appel :

Natsuki : « Oui ? »

Appelant : « Natsuki ? »

Natsuki reconnut tout de suite le timbre clair, doux à l'accent si prononcé : « Shizuru ? »

Shizuru : « Mou Ikezu, Natsuki me reconnait tout de suite ! »

Je souris au comportement si enfantin de Shizuru me signalant que les choses n'avaient peut-être pas tant changées que cela « Je ne connais personne d'autre avec cet accent 'Zuru »

Un silence se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil. Me remémorant mes propos, je compris le pourquoi du silence « Je suis désolée, c'est sorti tout seul, je… je ne sais pas pourquoi…. Shizuru ?»

Shizuru : « hum ? Kanin na Natsuki mais ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu ce surnom… »

Natsuki : « Je suis désolée de t'avoir offensé, je…

Après quelques secondes paraissant des heures je repris

…tu m'as vraiment manqué tu sais, je vais tout faire pour me faire pardonner » et je raccrochais ne voulant pas entendre une réponse qui de toute manière ne viendrait pas tellement Shizuru a été surprise à l'écoute de mes propos.

Seule dans sa chambre Shizuru regarde son téléphone et murmura « tu m'as manqué aussi, tellement, Natsuki…. ». Elle regarda le téléphone encore un instant et décida d'écrire un message à Natsuki « le but de mon appel était de te dire que je serais au restaurant FRIENDSHIP ce soir, une table est réservée à mon nom pour 20h, j'espère que tu me feras profiter de ta présence. Shizuru ».

Les larmes commencèrent à perler le long de ses yeux, elle se revoie i ans, amaigrit, vide de toute âme, assise sur une longue chaise. Elle ne dormait plus, ne se nourrissait plus, était rentrée dans une dépression. La raison ? Et bien… Natsuki. Pendant plus d'un an elle avait cherché après cette fille mais après des recherches sans aucune piste, elle avait commencé à petit à petit oublier le monde autour d'elle et à s'éloigner de la vie. Jusqu'à ce jour où elle entendit ses parents partir pour un énième congrès, se retrouvant seule, comme toujours….Elle fixa sur la table un petit flacon où l'on pouvait lire « somnifère,…. prescription sur ordonnance,…. 1 comprimé avant de dormir ». Elle se leva, attrapa un comprimé et l'avala à l'aide d'un peu d'eau. C'est à ce moment précis que son esprit a déraillé et où elle revit cette fille responsable de sa dépression lui dire «Baka…. 'Zuru arrête avec ton Kyoto ben. Tes Ara vont m'achever un de ces jours mais bon sans eux tu ne serais pas toi alors je vais faire avec car je t'aime comme tu es…. » Et là elle ingéra le contenu entier de son flacon c'est-à-dire une dizaine de pilules. Le reste elle ne s'en souvient pas. Elle se souvient juste être à l'hôpital avec ses parents l'entourant et remerciant le docteur d'avoir sauvé leur fille et ensuite des longues périodes avec un psy pour expliquer son geste.

Revenant peu à peu de sa transe, Shizuru se leva pour prendre une douche, remède léger pour chasser les brumes de son esprit et se préparer pour le restaurant. Parallèlement à cela, je tournais en rond comme un animal en cage dans ma chambre. D'un coup, je m'arrête et dis tout haut « Je dois mettre toutes les chances de mon côté alors je vais y aller dans ce fichu restaurant et prendre soin de Shizuru ». J'appelle le groom et sans même lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer je lui dit « L'adresse d'un fleuriste et d'un magasin de vêtement chic VITE ». Après l'acquisition de ses renseignements je sortis de l'hôtel direction les magasins.

A 20h10, je me trouve devant la porte du restaurant, avec une rose rouge en main, dans un tailleur chic me donnant une allure de femme sophistiquée. Fière de ma tenue, je m'avance devant le réceptionniste qui s'attarde pour me reluquer. Sans prêter plus d'attention à cela, je lui annonce « Bonsoir, je suis une invitée de Mlle Fujino, il y a une réservation à son nom ». Il me sourit de toutes ses dents et m'annonce fièrement « Mlle Fujino est une habituée, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît ». J'arrive alors à une table et la vois seule sirotant ce que je présume être une coupe de champagne. Elle a l'air surprise de me voir mais me fais signe de m'assoir. Je remercie alors le réceptionniste et prend place en face d'elle. Je la regarde et après quelques minutes sans dire un mot je me souviens de la présence de la rose et lui donne en disant « pour toi ». Elle sourit, enfin un sourire vrai de ma déesse, et prend la rose délicatement de ma main tout en l'effleurant quelque peu me faisant ressentir une décharge électrique tout le long de mon corps. Je l'entends me dire un léger « merci » et la vois humer la rose rouge sang. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire

Natsuki : « J'ai pensé à toi quand je l'ai vu chez le fleuriste »

Shizuru, _continuant à humer la rose_ : « Ara ? Et pourquoi cela ? »

Natsuki : «La couleur de tes yeux… un parfum enivrant et pour finir la description que m'a fait le gars »

Shizuru, _retenant un rougissement_ : « la description ? »

Natsuki : « Il m'a dit qu'elle représentait l'espoir, la loyauté et …. »

Shizuru, _d'une voix faible_ : « l'amour »

Natsuki : « Oui Shizuru, l'amour. Alors je l'ai acheté car j'ai espoir que tu me pardonne, que je puisse te montrer ma loyauté pour qu'enfin je puisse t'avouer mon amour Shizuru »

Shizuru, _jouant avec la rose avec un regard triste_ : « Ne dis pas ce genre de chose s'il te plaît »

Serveur, _d'un air jovial_ : « Puis-je prendre votre commande ? »

Quelque peu irritée je m'empresse de lui répondre « Pour mademoiselle ça sera comme d'habitude et pour moi le plat du jour merci ». Le fusillant du regard, le pauvre jeune homme pars sans demander son reste mais revient aussi vite en demandant « et comme boisson je vous… »

Je le recoupe « vin rouge maintenant disposez ! ». Puis après s'être assurée de son départ je reprends en regardant Shizuru quelque peu choquée par ce comportement si brutal.

« Je te le dirais jusqu'à ce que tu me prennes au sérieux Shizuru, je te l'ai dit, je ne referais pas les mêmes erreurs et je vais te le prouver même si ça doit me prendre des années, je te le prouverais Shizuru… ». Me sentant sereine face à cette révélation j'attrape ses mains et continue « Je vais te prouver mon amour Shizuru et te montrer à quel point je suis désolée. Je veux te protéger, être là dans tes bons et mauvais moments, et surtout ne plus jamais te perdre ».

Shizuru, _déroutée _: « On dirait que tu vas me demander en mariage, tu sais que tu dois convaincre mon père…. »

Natsuki, la coupant : « Je le ferais, … convaincre ton père je veux dire…. Je suis prête à subir les foudres de ton père car je les ai méritées. Je n'ai pas besoin de te demander en mariage Shizuru car mon cœur t'appartiens déjà et ceux depuis toujours. Pardonne-moi de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt »

Shizuru, _retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes_ : « Je dois rêver… »

Natsuki : « Non tu ne rêves pas, je suis là, _inspirant pour se donner le courage de dire ce mot jamais sortir de vive voix,_ je t'aime Shizuru »

Shizuru ne peut plus retenir ses larmes et commence à sangloter, s'attirant le regard des personnes avoisinant notre table. Face à cela, je me lève et me place sur la banquette à côté d'elle et lui dis tout bas « Tu as assez pleuré pour moi alors arrête s'il te plaît ». Puis lui caressant les cheveux, je poursuis « Donne-moi cette nouvelle chance, je t'en prie »

Le serveur revient à ce moment-là et annonce fièrement : « Voici votre commande. Pour mademoiselle Fujino… »

Natsuki, _frustrée d'être interrompue _: « Oui merci, on voit le contenu de chaque assiette, on se passera du commentaire, veuillez nous laisser s'il vous plaît »

Serveur : « Mais le vin…. »

Natsuki, _froidement_: « Je m'en occupe. Merci »

Le serveur repart assez dérouté, se demandant s'il est à l'origine de cette humeur massacrante. Natsuki se reconcentre sur Shizuru et poursuit : « Shizuru répond quelque chose s'il te plaît »

Lui tenant avec délicatesse le menton avec ma main droite et essuyant une larme avec mon pouce, je poursuis « Je comprendrais que tu refuses mais dis-moi quelque chose »

Shizuru : « Il me faut du temps pour y réfléchir »

Je reste figée par ces propos mais comprends quand je vois ces yeux embrumés et perdus. Je décide alors de me relever pour me remettre à ma place et lui dis sans émotion

Natsuki : « Mangeons, le repas va être froid »

Le reste du repas se fait en silence chacun pensant à la déclaration de Natsuki

Natsuki : _Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi conne et de lui balancer ça de but en blanc ! Evidemment qu'elle me croit pas. Pff faut dire que le tac et moi ça a toujours fait deux mais là je bats des records. Mais je devais lui dire, je me sens plus légère maintenant qu'elle connait mes réels objectifs mais d'un autre côté si elle refuse, mon travail va être beaucoup plus délicat. Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant, moi et mes soudaines envies de romantismes….. Mais quelle conne franchement. Y'a des moments je me dis que je devrais fermer ma grande gueule au lieu de dire tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Je l'ai choqué et dérouté, sans pour autant qu'elle me prenne au sérieux… Je dois trouver un plan B un peu moins radical et surtout y mettre plus de tact. Allez courage t'es une Kuga merde, t'es solitaire, froide et dénuée d'émotion… sauf devant elle… Que dois-je faire ?_

Shizuru_ : Elle m'aime…. Je dois rêver, depuis le temps que j'espère dans mes doux rêves, je suis devenue folle, je vais devoir revoir mon psy, non elle est là et je sens encore ses mains entourées les miennes, non je ne rêve pas. Alors pourquoi je ne ressens pas ce sentiment de bien-être par ces propos ? …. Tu as peur Shizuru, peur qu'elle reparte, peur qu'elle change d'avis, peur de reperdre pieds. La peur mais pourtant je voudrais tant la croire et lui donner cette chance qu'elle me réclame, tant réaliser mes rêves et mes fantasmes les plus fous. Mais dois-je lui faire confiance à nouveau ? Dois-je croire ses propos si soudain ? Nous nous sommes revus depuis quelques jours seulement après tant d'années, serais-ce un contrecoup fasse à ses retrouvailles ? Que dois-je faire ? Je l'aime oui je l'aime mais pourrais-je surmonter un autre départ ? Je ne crois pas, je mourrais à coup sûr de chagrin…. Je dois dire quelque chose face à ce regard vide qu'elle m'offre. Elle est sincère je le vois dans ses yeux mais est-elle sincère avec elle-même ? Est-ce vraiment ce qu'elle veut ? Le sait-elle elle-même ? Je dois dire quelque chose_

Shizuru : « D'accord »

Emergeant de mes propres pensées, je ne comprends pas et la regarde en quête de réponse, elle reprend

Shizuru : « Je te laisse une deuxième chance mais à une seule condition »

Natsuki, _souriant et répondant rapidement_: « Tout ce que tu veux »

Shizuru, _débitant rapidement pour se donner du courage_: « Le professionnel reste professionnel et le personnel, personnel. Durant la journée tu fais ton travail et moi le mien et le soir nous discuterons. Tu veux reprendre là où tu as laissé les choses, ce qui signifie que tu as besoin de faire tes preuves, et faire ce que l'on attends de toi suite à mon statut »

Natsuki, _quelque peu perdue_: « Je ne comprends pas tout mais d'accord »

Shizuru, _comprenant que tout n'es pas clair pour Natsuki, reprend_ : « j'entends respecter les traditions Natsuki »

Natsuki, _totalement perdue_ : « ce qui veut dire ? »

Shizuru, _maîtrisant la situation_ : « Pour faire court, premier rendez-vous, rendez-vous pour me courtiser, rencontre de mes parents et demande d' allégeance à mon père et bien sûr à la finition de tout cela ceci amènera à l'acceptation de mes parents ou non, synonyme d'engagement marital »

Je fus un peu pris de court en entendant le terme « père » et « marital » mais je devais assumer et répondis avec autant d'aplomb que j'étais capable un « Je le ferais » franc. J'ai vu dans son regard sa surprise mais je lui souris tendrement en lui caressant l'arrière de la main avec un doigt et lui répond d'une voix sensuelle : « et maintenant, je te ramène chez toi?»

Elle me regarde un sourire narquois sur ces lèvres, contente je présume de mon acceptation : « Ara et dois-je aussi mentionner que le sexe sera après l'acceptation de mon père »

Je me sens rougir et lui répond « Baka, je ne pensais pas à cela… »

Je repris plus calmement « …. Je voulais dire que je pouvais te ramener si tu veux, j'ai acheté une moto d'occasion »

Shizuru, _avec une pointe d'amusement_ : « Oui, si Natsuki me promet d'être une conductrice exemplaire »

Natsuki, grognant un « Ouai,…. », Attrapant le serveur en vol « l'addition maintenant »

Shizuru : « J'espère que Natsuki sera plus gentille sur le pourboire »

Je réponds quelque chose d'incompréhensible tout en sortant mon portefeuille pour régler.

Une fois dehors je me dirige vers ma moto et lui tend mon casque. Sa sécurité avant tout. Elle le prend après une légère hésitation puis se glisse derrière moi. Je mets le moteur en route et attends patiemment qu'elle s'accroche à ma taille. Elle prend un certain temps à le faire, devant hésiter puis je la sens se coller encore plus à moi et entourer ma taille. Je sens ses cuisses et sa poitrine contre moi, ce qui me fait sourire mais je ne dis rien d'autre que « Accroche-toi bien ». J'arrive devant chez elle et suis assez étonnée de l'endroit. Assez simple, un terre- plein avec un petit jardin mais rien de bien complexe. J'arrête le moteur et attends qu'elle descende. Je fais de même et attend qu'elle retire mon casque. Elle me le rend et me regarde avec une lueur me réchauffant le cœur. Je m'approche d'elle mais me souvient de ses propos, il faut que je la courtise, alors je lui dépose un doux baiser sur sa joue puis sur sa main et tout en remettant mon casque je lui dis

« Je vais faire ce que tu attends de moi Shizuru… Je te vois demain soir au plus tard si l'on ne se croise pas durant la journée. Merci pour cette soirée »

Elle me sourit et se dirige vers sa porte, j'attends qu'elle passe son porche de maison et redémarre, sûre de la savoir en sécurité. Je ne peux cependant pas m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire idiot sur le visage mais ça je m'en fous. Et c'est avec ce sentiment de bien-être que je rentre à mon hôtel.

Le lendemain, je me rends au siège de l'entreprise de ma belle. Mon travail commence… je commence léger en demandant au personnel que je croise leurs point de vue sur Shizuru mais je me rends vite compte que les pensées de ces personnes sont basées sur son physique et rien d'autre. Toutes les pensées se résument à SEXE, ENVIE, JALOUSIE, LECHE BOTTE et rien d'autre. Personne n'ose aller plus loin. Quelque peu déçue je me balade dans le building et tombe sur le bureau de Shizuru. N'ayant personne en vue, je me glisse à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Comme je m'y attendais, la propreté et le rangement sont les mots d'ordre. Je reconnais là le côté quelque peu maniaque de ma belle. Je m'approche de son bureau et voit deux cadres photos. Le premier, une photo de famille et le deuxième une photo de nous lorsque nous avions respectivement 16 et 17 ans. Un soupçon de culpabilité se fait sentir, _elle ne m'a jamais oublié_…

Ce qui arrive par la suite a failli me faire avoir un arrêt….

Shizuru : « Natsuki ? »

Natsuki, _sursautant et faillit lâcher le cadre_, « Tu m'as fait peur »

Shizuru, _souriant _: « Ara, Natsuki n'a pas à fouiller mon bureau, il lui suffit de me demander si elle désire quelque chose »

Natsuki, _rougissant _: « _C'est toi que je désire, comme j'aimerais pouvoir lui dire cela_, …. Désolé»

Shizuru, _reprenant _: « Alors que désires-tu ? »

Natsuki, _essayant de penser professionnel_ : « _pourquoi utilise-t-elle ce mot et pourquoi je pense à ça aussi, mes hormones sans doutes…._Rien de spécial…. _Essayant de changer de sujet_ …Tes employées sont stupides »

Shizuru : « Ce n'est pas très gentil … même si tu dois avoir une raison de le penser. Je suis curieuse de savoir »

Natsuki, _contente du changement de conversation_ : « Eh bien je leur ai demandé ce qu'il pense de toi et pas un ne m'as dit que tu avais travaillé pour y arriver, ou que tu étais une business woman exemplaire, nan rien juste des trucs du genre c'est l'héritière de son digne père, c'est une femme superbe, elle suit les dignes traces de son père et patati et patata mais toi dans tout ça hein ? Rien le néant…. Des imbéciles je te dis. Pas un ne te connait ou essaye de te critiquer, pas foutu d'être honnête. Va falloir que je creuse pour me faire mon idée… »

Shizuru, _amusée par ces propos si francs et si directs_ : « Ara… Natsuki est méchante avec mes employés, ils ne sont pas tous comme tu le dis »

Natsuki, _se rapprochant de Shizuru_ : « Vraiment ? Alors dis-moi qui pourrait m'apporter des infos sur toi ? »

Shizuru, _troublée par la proximité mais gardant son sang-froid_ : « Mon chauffeur… il te dira tout ce que tu veux savoir… je te laisse deviner où le trouver »

Natsuki, _prenant son courage à deux mains et déposant un baiser brûlant sur la joue de Shizuru figée de ce geste _: « Merci Mlle Fujino de ce précieux renseignement, j'y vais de ce pas ».

Fière de ce petit effet, je me dirige vers la porte et avant de sortir lui dis « Ce soir, je t'emmène dans un endroit, je n'ai pas oublié pour le premier rendez, habille-toi simple c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir ». Sans attendre de réponse, je quitte son bureau à la recherche des garages.

Après un temps de recherche et de demande je trouve enfin ce « chauffeur ». Il me tourne le dos mais je distingue une casquette typique des chauffeurs de limousine. Je lui lance alors :

Natsuki : « Vous êtes le chauffeur de Mlle Fujino ? »

Chauffeur, _tout en se retournant_ : « Oui c'est pour… Natsuki ? »

Natsuki, _sous le choc_ : « Nao ? »

Nao, _s'empresse de rajouter sur un ton se voulant menaçant_ : « T'as ressuscité ou t'as décidé d'arrêter de te planquer ? Nan j'veux pas savoir, dégage de là ou j'te roule dessus »

Natsuki, _essayant de se remettre du choc_ : « Nao, je sais que tu m'en veux mais je bosses la »

Nao, _irritée au plus haut point :_ « Ah ouai vraiment ? Tu bosses ? Tu peux faire c'que tu veux je m'en contrefous, tu t'es cassé sans rien dire, alors barre-toi et un p'tit conseil ne t'approche pas de Shizuru, je doute que ça lui fasse plaisir de revoir une morte. »

Natsuki, _essayant de garder son calme comprenant son tort_ : « c'est elle qui m'a dit de venir te voir et c'est pour elle que je travaille, Nao »

Nao, _assimilant difficilement les informations mais essayant de se calmer_ : «Vraiment ? J' veux pas te parler »

Les deux n'ont pas remarqué que Shizuru était à proximité, entendant leurs explications. Elle avait décidé de vérifier si Natsuki avait trouvé Nao et surtout si ça ne se finissait pas en bain de sang. Masquée par l'obscurité elle ne put s'empêcher d'écouter.

Natsuki, _se posant sur une chaise située à sa proximité_ : « Ecoute, je sais que j'ai merdé mais il s'est passé des choses qui on fait qu'au moment précis de mon départ, je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire mais je sais que j'ai merdé aujourd'hui. Tu n'es pas obligée de me croire mais j'ai essayé de te le dire mais…. »

Nao, _lui coupant la parole_: « Je sais »

Natsuki, _confuse_: « Tu sais ? »

Nao, _prenant une légère inspiration_ : « Pas que moi. Mai et moi on a vu qu'il se passait un truc entre vous deux. Vu ton air encore plus froid que d'habitude, je pensais que tu lui avais avoué tes sentiments et qu'elle t'avait rejeté …

Natsuki, _voulant corriger Nao_ : « Nao, tu … »

Nao_, levant la main en l'air tout en se rapprochant de moi_ « Merde, tais-toi et écoute, tu peux bien fermer ta gueule et m'écouter nan ?…. Je disais donc que je pensais ça mais quand je suis rentrée ce jour-là, le jour où tu nous as abandonné, j'ai vu que quelque chose cloché, tu devais déjà être rentrée alors je suis partie voir dans ta chambre et là j'ai compris que tu étais partie… mais j'ai essayé de trouver un mot ou quelque chose et c'est là que j'ai eu l'idée de regarder dans ta poubelle et compris que c'est toi qui l'a rejeté mais ce que j'ai lu après…. Merde Natsuki c'était vrai, je veux dire ce que tu as écrit? »

Natsuki, _soufflant dans un murmure_ : « Oui,….. tout ce que j'ai écrit ou essayé de te dire était vrai. »

Nao, _maintenant accolée au mur en face de moi_ : « Mais pourquoi tu nous as rien dis ? J'ai eu beau relire cette lettre, j'comprends pas pourquoi et pourtant je l'ai relu plus d'une fois, d'ailleurs je l'ai encore….»

Natsuki, _essayant de se remémorer l'intégralité de ses écrits_ : « J'ai essayé de te le dire à toi, celle que j'ai toujours considéré comme ma petite sœur. Mais les mots sur cette lettre, je me suis perdue dans mes propos et je ne savais pas faire ressortir ce que je voulais vraiment te dire, alors je l'ai jeté car je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme quelqu'un de faible, comme quelqu'un qui voulait mourir »

Nao, _un étincelle de panique dans le regard_ : « tu as ….. »

Natsuki, _la coupant sachant ce que voulait demander Nao_ : « Non, j'avais acheté un flingue pour ne pas te mentir, pour arrêter cette souffrance mais je l'ai balancé dans le lac sur la route pour l'aéroport »

Nao, _d'une voix calme et hésitante_ : « Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais tu n'es pas la seule tu sais »

Natsuki, _confuse_ : « Comment ça ? »

Nao : « Elle a essayé de se suicider aussi tu sais, overdose de médicaments, c'est pour cela que j'ai réagi comme ça toute à l'heure, elle a souffert aussi. »

Natsuki, _serrant les poings, se mordant la lèvre inférieure_: « je l'aime tu sais. Je l'ai toujours aimé et j'ai été trop conne pour le savoir mais je veux vraiment me racheter et lui donner ce qu'elle mérite »

Nao : « La seule chose que tu peux faire c'est de ne plus la laisser sinon tu ferais mieux de partir tout de suite alors merde pas sinon tu auras affaire à moi »

Natsuki, _en souriant_: « Merci »

Nao, _avec un froncement de sourcil mal imité_ : « T'as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? T'es pas sensé me remercier ! »

Natsuki : « Si au contraire. Tu as veillé sur elle quand je n'ai pas été foutu de le faire, t'es restée auprès d'elle et tu la protège même encore aujourd'hui alors merci. Tu m'as manqué petite sœur »

Nao, _essayant de masquer un sourire face à ses propos_ : « T'es devenue romantique en vieillissant, tu me donnes envie de gerber avec tes conneries…. Mais Wolf ? »

Natsuki, _souriant face à ce surnom_ : « Oui Spider ? »

Nao, _se grattant l'arrière de la tête_ : « Toi aussi, enfin pour ce que tu as dit »

Après un léger rire de ma part et un grognement féroce de Nao, nous avons continué à discuter, moi essayant de me racheter et elle essayant de profiter de l'instant en oubliant le passé. Je sais qu'elle mettra du temps à me pardonner car nous sommes pareils elle et moi mais nous nous connaissons depuis notre plus jeune âge alors je sais qu'au fond elle a compris pourquoi j'ai réagi comme cela et même si elle ne me l'avouera sans doute jamais, je sais qu'elle me pardonnera. Je n'ai pas vu que Shizuru était là et avait suivi toute la conversation.

Shizuru retourna à son bureau tout en se remémorant la discutions qu'elle avait entendu : _« Elle a essayé de se suicider avec un revolver. Je n'aurais jamais pu croire qu'elle avait envisagé cela et surtout qu'elle souffrait autant. Je l'ai fait souffrir. Non Shizuru, elle s'est faîte souffrir elle-même. Mais alors pourquoi est-elle partie ? Je ne comprends pas. Et que disait réellement cette lettre ? Nao ne m'en a jamais parlé mais devrais-je lui demander ? Je ne suis pas sensée connaître l'existence de cette lettre mais je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien maintenant. Nat…su…ki, je voudrais tellement savoir ce qui a traversé ton esprit ce jour-là. Nao a encore la lettre, voilà ce qu'elle a dit. Mais où ? Sûrement chez elle, mais comment la trouvé ? Je ne vais quand même pas engager quelqu'un pour fouiller son appartement. Non, c'est totalement inenvisageable ! Alors je dois aller moi-même chez elle et la trouver. En y réfléchissant, je ne suis jamais partie chez elle alors cela risque d'être compliqué. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois savoir….. Natsuki … Comment te faire face ce soir ? Je ne dois pas faire paraître mes sentiments à ce sujet, elle m'aime, elle l'a même dis à Nao. Je dois me concentrer sur le présent, tout au moins durant cette soirée…_

Aux environs de 20h je me trouve devant la maison de ma belle. Droite comme un i, un bouquet de roses à la main_, oui je sais ça manque un peu d'originalité mais premier rendez-vous oblige_, je sonne quelque peu stressée me cessant de penser _Faut pas que je merde_…. Après quelques minutes, j'entends des pas s'approcher et claque un sourire sur mon visage lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Elle est là, devant moi avec un simple jean et un chemisier mauve. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pensée « _même avec des vêtements simple, elle est superbe… »._ Je lui tends alors le bouquet et lui dis « Tiens c'est pour toi ». Elle me les prend des mains et me dis « Ara, un vrai gentleman ». Face à cela je lui souris et répond « Je fais ce que tu attends de moi, en espérant que ceci te convient ». Je remarque un léger rougissement et tout en la regardant je poursuis « tu es magnifique, on y va ? ». Comme réponse j'ai un hochement de tête. Nous nous mettons en route et au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes je m'arrête sur la chaussée et lui dis « Il faut que tu fermes les yeux jusqu'à notre destination, je te dirais quand tu pourras les ouvrir d'accord ? ». Elle hoche la tête et s'exécute et je me remets en route. Arrivée à destination, je m'empresse de descendre et lui dis « Je vais t'aider, prends ma main mais n'ouvre pas encore les yeux ». Je l'aide alors à descendre puis lui retire délicatement son casque et lui dis « Viens, c'est par là ». Je lui prends la main pour la guider et après quelques minutes de marche je lui dis « C'est bon, tu peux les ouvrir ».

Elle s'exécute mais je vois qu'elle est troublée.

Shizuru : « Que faisons-nous ici Natsuki ? »

_Oui que faisons-nous ici, en plein milieu de se parterre de roses, dans notre ancien lycée ? Je l'avais ramené là où tout avait basculé, car c'est à ce moment-là que je l'ai perdu …_ Je reviens à moi et tout en lui prenant la main lui répond « Je répare mes erreurs Shizuru ». Elle me regarde quelque peu déroutée mais je reprends « Ce jour-là, c'est une gamine apeurée qui t'a répondu, une gamine incapable de faire sortir ses sentiments mais je ne suis plus une enfant Shizuru….Je suis une femme, une femme qui va te dire ce que la gamine de l'époque aurait dû répondre, non pas par obligation mais parce qu'elle aurait dû comprendre les signaux de son corps »

Shizuru : « Natsuki, je ne sais pas quoi dire… »

Natsuki : « Alors écoute-moi. Ce jour-là j'aurais dû dans un premier temps prendre ta main comme je la tiens en ce moment, me rapprocher de toi et passer mes mains le long de ton corps au niveau de ta taille, j'aurais dû déposer un baiser sur ton front, non sur ton cou car tu étais plus grande que moi à l'époque… bref j'aurais dû ensuite me coller à ton corps fébrile face à ta révélation et te serrer contre moi et tout en te caressant les cheveux te répondre d'une voix la plus sincères Je t'aime aussi Shizuru. Ensuite j'aurais dû te montrer mon affection et la vérité de mes propos en te caressant le visage, en effleurant tes douces lèvres tremblantes de mes doigts et ensuite déposer un baiser chaste sur tes lèvres, un peu comme celui-ci » Durant toute mon explication, je joignais le geste à mes paroles et je me trouvais à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres mais avant de l'embrasser je devais m'assurer qu'elle le voulait alors je lui murmurais avec une réelle envie « Je peux ? ». Sentant son souffle s'accélérer je pris cela comme un oui et là je pense que ce fût la première fois que je me sentis aussi comblée. Ses lèvres étaient tellement douces, que j'approfondis mon baiser en lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche ce qu'elle m'accorda. Il n'y avait pas de domination, nos langues dansaient ensemble, une danse qu'elles maitrisaient à la perfection, s'accordant au plus haut point. Après quelques minutes je me retire pour lui laisser de l'air mais je continue à la serrer contre moi. Après quelques minutes passées dans cette étreinte je lui dis de nouveau : « Voilà ce que j'aurais dû faire »

Shizuru reprit enfin la parole après ceci et me dis : « Je t'aime Natsuki… »

Elle se recala contre moi et reprit « Je ne supporterais pas de te reperdre à nouveau…. »

Je lui déposais alors un baiser sur son front et lui murmura « Je ne te laisserais plus jamais »

Elle se retira soudainement de mon étreinte et me dis « Mais tu vas repartir pour ton travail, tu as ta vie aux Etats-Unis »

Natsuki : « Tu veux t'implanter là-bas alors où est le problème ? »

Shizuru : « Je ne quitterais pas le Japon, j'ai tous mes repères ici »

Natsuki : « Je trouverais une solution, ne t'en fais pas pour venir régulièrement te voir »

Shizuru : « Je…. »

Natsuki : « Je vais trouver ne t'en fais pas, fais-moi confiance s'il te plaît. »

Shizuru ne sachant pas quoi répondre sourit puis se recalant contre moi me dis « Ara, Natsuki m'a amené ici pour me faire des choses bizarres loin de toute civilisation. Ikezu, Natsuki veut profiter de moi »

Natsuki, comprenant que Shizuru ne lui fera pas confiance aussi facilement et cherche à changer de sujet, répond d'une voix calme « Baka… Allons dîner maintenant »

Le reste de la soirée fût assez calme. Chacune d'entre elles se redécouvraient et appréciaient la femme en face d'elle. Malgré les années, la complicité était encore présente. Shizuru reprit plaisir à s'amuser des rougissements non contrôlés de Natsuki dû à ces taquineries quant à Natsuki, et bien elle subissait avec plaisir voyant l'amusement et le sourire vrai de Shizuru, ceci la comblait. A la fin de soirée, elles se quittèrent sur le porche de Shizuru après un baiser plein d'amour.

_J'étais là devant mon écran d'ordinateur à pointer le curseur sur un onglet envoyer sans pour autant appuyer dessus, perdue dans mes pensées. J'avais fini mon travail, à vrai dire, cela faisait un mois que je l'avais fini mais personne ne le savait, je faisais semblant de continuer mes recherches mais la vérité c'est que j'essayer de gagner du temps. Pourquoi ? Pour être avec Shizuru. Mais aujourd'hui ceci n'as plus d'importance…. Cela faisait trois mois que je lui avais fait ma déclaration et que nous avions échangé notre premier baiser. _

_Depuis, tout allez pour le mieux._

_J'avais revu mes anciens amis et plus particulièrement ma meilleure amie Mai qui contre toute attente ne m'avait que peu réprimandé. Je soupçonne Nao d'avoir plaidé ma cause même si je n'aurais jamais confirmation. J'avais appris à découvrir leur quotidien. Bien sûr, ils étaient tous en couple, certain plus probable que d'autre. Je m'attendais à voir Mai finir avec cet idiot de Tate mais non elle avait préféré Reito. Tate quant à lui était parti en France avec Shiho avec qui il avait eu 2 enfants. Les couples évidents étaient toujours ensemble, Chie avec Aoi, Haruka avec Yukino, Midori avec Youko et Akira avec Takumi, le frère de Mai. Là où j'ai eu un choc c'est quand j'ai appris pour Nao et Mikoto. Mikoto était toujours collée à Mai alors j'ai vraiment été surprise de par son changement de personnalité, j'ai même mis un temps fou à la reconnaître. Bref, tout allez bien jusqu'à ce soir._

_19h05 Nous étions tous dans un bar en train de siroté chacun un verre plus ou moins alcoolisé selon les cas et là je suis tombée de mon nuage. Soit dit en passant tout était trop beau pour être vrai, pour une Kuga tout au moins. Une femme s'approche de notre table en ignorant tous les occupants sauf Shizuru et elle lui dit d'une voix joyeuse :_

_Femme : « Shizuru-sama ? »_

_Shizuru, _se retournant pour faire face à cette interpellation_: « Tomoe ? Que faîtes-vous ici ? Je vous croyais à l'étranger ? »_

_Tomoe, _toujours sur le même ton_ : « C'est exact mais je suis revenue il y a peu de temps et j'ai une excellente nouvelle …»_

_Shizuru, _la coupant légèrement, avec un faux sourire_ : « Ara, je pense que ceci peut attendre Tomoe, je suis avec des amis là et d'ailleurs je tenais à vous présenter Natsuki, ma … »_

_Tomoe, _se rapprochant de Shizuru_ : « Shizuru, écoute-moi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre car j'ai trop attendu, je dois vous faire part de ce que contient mon être. Comme vous le savais je vous aime et j'ai décidé de rencontrer votre père dès que je suis rentrée au Japon et lui demander sa bénédiction pour notre union, ce qu'il a accepté avec joie. Ainsi je suis ici pour vous demander d'accepter ceci et de bien vouloir m'épouser »_

_Oui comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, j'ai été sous le choc et à voir la tête de mes amis et le regard déroutée de Shizuru, je pense que je n'étais pas la seule. Le plus difficile pour moi a été de voir la bague qu'elle tenait, très chère apparemment, trop chère pour moi sans hésitation. En parlant d'hésitation, je me retournais vers ma belle qui n'avait toujours pas dis un mot et c'était ça le problème. Pendant un instant j'ai vu de l'hésitation dans ces yeux. Et c'est là que j'ai craqué. Je me suis levée brusquement cassant le silence pesant, me dirigeant vers la sortie. Shizuru me rattrapa mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de parole et lui dis « Ne te fatigue pas, j'ai compris » et m'en alla avec Nao sur mes talons. Nao me tira en arrière et me dis « Viens, on va faire un tour » sur quoi je lui répondis « Fout moi la paix ». Elle me mit une gifle en me disant « je ne te laisserais pas te foutre en l'air et re disparaître comme ça alors que tu le veuilles ou non je viens avec toi ». Je grommelais quelque chose en me dirigeant vers la sortie et lui dis en voyant sa voiture « les clés ». Elle me répondit « ça va pas non ? C'est mon bébé, elle est toute neuve et je…. », Je la coupais avec un regard froid « File moi ses putains de clés Nao ». Je pense qu'à ce moment précis, elle a eût peur de moi et c'est pour cela qu'elle me les donna. Sans plus de considération, je me dirigeais vers la place du conducteur et démarra en trombe. Nao n'eût pas le temps de me réprimander ou de dire quoi que ce soit que j'étais déjà en 5__ème__ à 150km/h. Je lui hurlais dessus comme si c'était sa faute :_

_Natsuki, _essayant de contrôler ses larmes_ : « Tu le savais n'est-ce-pas ? Tu le savais et tu m'as rien dis » J'écrasais la pédale d'accélération._

_Nao, _paniquée _: « Ralenti Nats' tu vas nous tuer… »_

_Natsuki, _frustrée_: « je t'ai pas demandé de me suivre. »_

_Nao_, essayant de calmer le jeu_ : « Elle n'est rien pour Shizuru alors ralentis ma voiture »_

_Natsuki, enfonçant plus la pédale : « Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Merde Nao, une bague de mariage et t'as le culot de me dire que c'est rien »_

_Nao, voyant sa vie défilée devant ces yeux « Non. J'ai dit que ELLE elle n'était rien mais t'es dans ton trip alors vas-y continue ta connerie. Pff t'es toujours aussi bouchée quand tu t'y mets. J'la sens pas en plus cette nana…. »_

_Ayant entendu les derniers mots de Nao je pille net sur un renforcement sur le côté de la route, ayant pour conséquence une Nao écrasée contre le tableau de bord _

_Nao énervée : « Mais tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? Je sens plus mon nez avec tes conneries »_

_Natsuki, ne prenant pas en compte les plaintes de Nao : « Pourquoi tu la sens pas ? »_

_Nao, soupirant : « Je me disais aussi …. T'en a rien à foutre qu'on nous retrouve mortes suite à la vitesse nan t'es restée blo…. »_

_Natsuki, _sur le point de craquer_ : « NAO ! »_

_Nao : « C'est compliqué à expliquer…. » Je l'agrippais par le col mes nerfs étant déjà bien échauffés « D'accord d'accord lâche-moi Merde ! »Relâchant mon emprise, elle poursuivit : « Tu sais qui es Anh Lu ?»_

_Natsuki, _ne voyant pas le rapport_ : « La 5__ème__ fortune du Japon, j'vois pas le rapport »_

_Nao, _se frottant son nez qui avait pris une couleur rougeâtre_ : « J'y arrive alors calme-toi et écoute…. Tomoe était avec elle avant mais il y a environ 5 mois, il y a eu une réception où Shizuru était conviée, tu sais face à la passation de l'entreprise par son père et le fait qu'elle….. »_

_Natsuki, _impatiente _« Nao ! »_

_Nao « Oui oui donc on s'en fout. Donc pour faire court c'est une opportuniste »_

_Natsuki, _quelque peu paumée_: « J'te comprends pas »_

_Nao, _commençant à perdre patience_ : « Ah bah faudrait savoir ! Soit t'ouvre ta gueule parce que c'est trop long soit… »_

_Natsuki, _les nerfs reprenant leurs droits_ : « NAO MERDE ! »_

_Nao, _un sourire narquois, vite effacé par le regard noir de Natsuki_ : « Là tu vois… bon alors je te disais, Anh et Shizuru se connaissent depuis la fac alors Anh a présenté Shizuru comme étant son amie et aussi comme la future 3__ème__ richesse du Japon. Et après cela, même pas une semaine après, Tomoe débarque à la boîte et commence à flirter avec Shizuru. Bref, j'ai trouvé sa louche alors je l'ai fait suivre, elle n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend être, elle emmagasine un max de pognon sur le dos de ses conquêtes et cherche à obtenir plus d'où Shizuru et d'où le terme opportuniste »_

_Natsuki, ne croyant pas une seule seconde : « Shizuru n'est pas bête, elle se laisserait pas berner »_

_Nao, tristement : « Dois-je te rappeler que Shizuru d'un point de vue émotionnel est fragile ? Enfin, il ne s'est rien passé entre elles sinon Shizuru me l'aurait dit. Crois-moi Natsuki »_

_Natsuki, se sentant faible : « Elle a hésité, je l'ai vu »_

_Nao, perdue : « De quoi tu parles ? »_

_Natsuki, se livrant à Nao : « La bague, j'ai vu comment elle l'a regardé, elle a hésité »_

_Nao, un sourire sur les lèvres : « J'crois pas que c'est sa… T'es trop bouchée pour prendre en considération mon avis mais je pense que tu dois sortir la bague du contexte Natsuki. »_

_Natsuki, incrédule : « Comment ça ? »_

_Nao allait répondre quand son téléphone sonna : « Ah merde c'est Mai, …. », Elle décrocha « Mai ? Tout va comme tu veux ? »_

_Nao avait mis le haut-parleur « Tu te fous de moi ? Tu démarre ta voiture comme une malade et tu te casse comme ça avec Natsuki complétement inerte et tu me demande si ça va ? »_

_Natsuki, quelque peu confuse : « Ce n'est pas la faute de Nao, c'est moi qui conduit et ne t'en fais pas je vais bien »_

_Mai, _continuant sur sa lancée_: « Je ne te crois pas Natsuki, je t'ai vu et les autres aussi. Je tiens quand même à te faire savoir que Shizuru est partie avec Tomoe pendant quelques minutes et revenue sans Tomoe et sans la bague donc au lieu de partir au quart de tour t'aurais dû attendre »_

_Nao, _voyant la tristesse dans les yeux de Natsuki_ : « L'engueule pas Mai, j'm'en suis déjà chargée. Elle a réagi comme cela car elle a vu l'hésitation de Shizuru »_

_Mai, _se calma_ : « Je ne pense pas que c'est pour cela qu'elle a hésité »_

_Nao, _renchérissant _: « C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais bon elle est bouchée que veut-tu… »_

_Mai, _compatissante :_ « J'espère qu'elle comprendra …. »_

_Natsuki, _irritée que l'on parle d'elle_ « Et je suis là je vous rappelle alors faîtes pas comme si c'était pas le cas… » _

_Un bruit arrêta Natsuki « Natsuki, t'as intérêt à me ramener Nao en entier sinon je peux te dire que t'aura beau te planquer en Amérique je te retrouverais vu ? Et maintenant !»_

_Natsuki, un peu apeurée par le ton glacial appartenant apparemment à Mikoto : « Ok, on remets en route »_

_Nao, raccrochant et tout en retirant sa ceinture « C'est moi qui vais conduire ce coup-ci alors bouge Wolf »_

_Je ne suis pas repartis dans le bar, j'ai demandé à Nao de me reconduire à l'hôtel. Je n'ai pas répondu aux appels de Shizuru ni regardé mes messages ou écouté mon répondeur. _

J'étais là devant mon ordinateur. J'avais finalement envoyé le mail à mon boss dans ma transe qui m'avait répondu favorablement en m'indiquant qu'il faudrait juste que je mette une note personnelle à la fin de l'article et qu'il me laissait quartier libre. Il m'avait également dis que Shizuru avait déjà validé sans lire le contenu. Pour cela, elle me faisait confiance….

Je me lançais donc dans la rédaction de ma note : « _Je remercie Monsieur Philli pour sa confiance, pour m'avoir laissé toutes libertés d'expressions. Je tenais également à remercier l'hôtel Fumi pour son accueil ainsi que l'intégralité du personnel de l'entreprise Fujino Family. » _Je m'arrêtais quelques instants et décida de laisser libre court à mon esprit, foutu pour foutu autant finir en beauté sans regret. Je poursuivis

« _En fait, pour être honnête, je fais ces remerciements car je suis obligée de le faire, demande de mon directeur mais je ne voudrais pas écrire ces propos. Je voudrais plutôt vous dire, chers lecteurs et lectrices ce que j'ai retrouvée dans mon pays natal après 7ans d'exil aux Etats-Unis. L'amitié de mes proches, la convivialité des personnes m'ayant entourée durant mon séjour et surtout la redécouverte d'une femme hors du commun. Certains vous diront qu'elle est une héritière, d'autre qu'elle est d'une beauté folle, d'autre encore une fille à papa. Mais tout ceci n'est que pure foutaise. Elle est au-dessus de tout cela. Pour ceux qui la connaisse vraiment, elle est gentille, aimante, digne de confiance, simple, délicate et surtout une femme dévouée envers son travail, envers son père mais également ces amis. Et je pense que c'est là, le plus grand secret de sa réussite : son intégrité. J'ai eu la chance de la connaître avant sa réussite et elle n'a pas changé, elle est restée la même. Et je pense que pour cela, elle mérite de se trouver là où elle est aujourd'hui. Alors chers lecteurs et lectrices ne l'oubliez pas, restez identique à vos convictions et à vous-même et peut être que dans un avenir proche vous serais comme cette femme si chère à mon cœur : Shizuru Fujino. _

_Je tiens à vous faire mes adieux en tant que journaliste au sein du journal Eco'namic, j'ai décidé de faire une pause et de démissionner vous prenant comme témoins de ma démission. Je me permets d'écrire les derniers mots qui me viennent à l'esprit en relation avec cet article mais aussi avec mes sentiments. Je finirais d'ailleurs sur le paragraphe ci-après_

…_.. » __**Ce paragraphe est à découvrir un peu plus tard dans cet écrit**_

J'avais relu, signé et daté l'article et l'avais envoyé à l'imprimeur qui je sais ne le lirais pas. Shizuru aura son exemplaire demain après-midi au plus tard sur son bureau. Je devais maintenant réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire, maintenant que j'avais démissionné. J'aimerais voir la tête du boss quand il lira la note quand même. Cette pensée me fait sourire. Je ferme alors mon ordi et fixant l'heure 21h… je décide d'aller me doucher et me coucher, l'esprit léger.

Le lendemain matin, je me lève à 10h30, chose rare depuis ces derniers mois. Emergeant de mon sommeil, j'entends mon portable sonner. Regardant l'identifiant et ne le reconnaissant pas, je décide de répondre

Natsuki : « Oui ? »

Appelant, _ton neutre_ : « Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je cherche à joindre Mlle Kuga Natsuki. »

Natsuki, _perplexe_ « Oui c'est moi, qui la demande ? »

Appelant : « Veuillez m'excusez pour mon impolitesse, je suis John Brus, notaire de profession. Serait-il possible de vous rencontrer Mlle Kuga ? Il s'avère que nous avons une affaire urgente à régler et je vous serais reconnaissant d'accepter»

Natsuki, _confuse_ : « Nous ? »

Notaire : « Vous et moi. Il est difficile de s'expliquer par téléphone. Pourriez-vous venir à mon bureau cette après-midi à 14h. »

Natsuki : « Oui je suis disponible. Où se trouve votre bureau ? »

Notaire : « A Tokyo, ma secrétaire va vous expliquer comment vous y rendre. Je vous remercie pour votre rapidité de réponse et vous attend cet après-midi »

Après avoir obtenu l'adresse, je décidais de me mettre en route, Tokyo est à au moins 2h de route alors mieux vaut ne pas tarder. Je me demandais ce que voulais un notaire, sans doute à propos de ma mère, je ne voyais que cela.

Arrivée à destination, je me retrouve face à un homme ayant passé la soixantaine qui me salua brièvement tout en me demandant mon passeport. Une fois examinée, il reprit d'une voix plus conviviale

Notaire : « Mlle Kuga, je vous ai convoqué pour vous annoncer la mort de votre père »

Natsuki, _surprise_ : « Je…. Heu …. Honnêtement je suis désolée de l'apprendre mais voyez-vous je ne sais même pas qu'il était de son vivant »

Notaire, _hochant la tête tout en questionnant_ « Que savez-vous sur votre père exactement ? »

Natsuki_, réfléchissant_ : « Et bien ma mère m'as dit qu'il travaillé dans les voitures et que je devais tenir ma passion de la vitesse de lui »

Notaire, acquiesçant « C'est peu en effet. Connaissez-vous le nom de votre défunt père ? »

Natsuki, _d'un ton un peu plus emporté_ : « Non, c'est un étranger pour moi, il n'a jamais été présent. A la mort de ma mère, il n'est même pas venu et pire il n'a même pas daigné me prendre en charge. C'est la mère d'une amie qui m'as élevé » _A cela, je me rappelle mon regard triste devant la tombe de ma mère et une main apaisant sur mon épaule. La mère de Nao m'a élevé comme sa propre fille et je la remercie pour cela. _

Notaire, _cherchant ses mots_ : « Votre père était marié à une autre femme. Votre mère était sa maîtresse. Je suis désolé pour la mort de votre mère mais il est improbable dans le milieu de votre défunt père d'amener la fille de sa maîtresse dans sa propre demeure, ceci est contraire aux traditions »

Natsuki, _essayant de comprendre _: « Vous êtes en train de me dire que mon père est … était quelqu'un d'important ? »

Notaire _acquiesçant de nouveau_ : « Le nom de Sakomizu Anata vous dit-il quelque chose Mademoiselle ? »

Natsuki, _répondant au tac au tac_: « Qui ne connaît pas le géant de l'automobile ? Première puissance du Japon »

Notaire, _un léger sourire_ : « C'était votre père »

Natsuki, déroutée : « Je… non vous devez faire erreur … je »

Notaire, _la coupant, se saisissant d'un document_ : « Il n'y as pas d'erreur, vous êtes inscrite sur son testament comme étant sa seule héritière et comme Madame Sakomizu a également quitté ce monde, vous héritez de l'ensemble de ses biens, effets immédiats, enfin après votre signature en bas de ce document »

Natsuki, _dans ses pensées_ : « Et si je refuse ? »

Notaire_, surpris_ : « Refuser ? Vous me prenez de court jeune fille… et bien vous ne pouvais pas refuser. Votre père a mis en place une direction et ne prenait que les décisions majeures, faisant plus office de figuration alors même si vous refusez, l'entreprise vivra jusqu'à votre mort Mademoiselle sur ce fonctionnement. »

Natsuki : « Je vais signer mais je ne veux rien avoir à faire »

Notaire, _retournant ses yeux sur le document _: « Vous vous engager en signant à faire de la figuration lors des réceptions, œuvres de charité et toutes les choses exigées par votre statut. Pour le reste, vous avez quartier libre. »

Natsuki : « J'accepte »

Notaire, _attendant l'apposition de la signature puis poursuit_ : « Vous devez rester à Tokyo pour régler des éléments administratives mais une fois fait, vous pouvez reprendre votre vie »

Natsuki, _attristée_: « Bien, je n'ai pas vraiment d'obligations »

Durant deux semaines je restais à Tokyo. J'ai prévenu mes amis, hormis Shizuru de mon absence mais ne leur ai pas donné de raison. J'ai dû promettre une bonne centaine de fois que j'allais bien et que je ne comptais pas m'enfuir mais après des négociations acharnées avec notamment Mai et Nao, j'ai réussi à obtenir un semblant de confiance et ainsi régler ce qu'on attendait de moi, ici à Tokyo.

Pendant ce temps à Fuuka, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples. Après la déclaration de Tomoe, Shizuru était assis devant son bureau, vidée de toute énergie. Nao, spectatrice de cette scène craqua :

Nao : « J'en ai ras le cul là Shizuru ! »

Shizuru, _sortant de ses pensées_ : « Hum ? »

Nao_, en pleine crise_ : « Mais c'est pas vrai putain, secoue-toi un peu merde »

Shizuru, _un sourire narquois sur les lèvres _: « Je pourrais te virer pour ton impolitesse »

Nao, _essayant de se calmer_ : « J'en ai rien à foutre de ça et pis je sais que tu dis ça pour que j'arrête mais y'en a marre. Depuis ce matin t'es comme absente. Alors merde dis-moi un truc ! »

Shizuru, _soupira_ : « elle est repartie »

Nao, _ne comprenant pas trop_ : « Qui ça Tomoe ? Bah c'est une bonne chose que cette vipère soit plus dans le coin »

Shizuru, _un sourire triste_ : « Je ne parlais pas d'elle »

Nao_, comprenant de qui parlait Shizuru_ : « Ah ? Je vois…. Mais elle va revenir ta Natsuki, elle l'a dit dans ces messages et vu le sermon de Mai, elle reviendra »

Shizuru, _fronçant les sourcils:_ « Quel message ? »

Nao, _surprise_ : « Elle ne t'a pas prévenu ? »

Shizuru, _attristée:_ « Non… elle me déteste »

Nao, _ressentant son sang chauffé_ : « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Kuga a toujours été longue à la détente côté sentiment. Je la connais, elle a mal compris ton regard de la soirée »

Shizuru, _confuse_: « Je regrette Nao mais tu m'as perdue, quel regard ? »

Nao, _soufflant face à l'explication à venir_ « Mais c'est pas vrai vous faîtes vraiment un de ces couples de dérangé toutes les deux. Alors je vais t'expliquer en espérant ne pas perdre mon nez ce coup-ci… »

Shizuru, _perdue_ : « Ton nez ? »

Nao_, chassant l'air avec sa main_ « Laisse, rien d'important même si j'ai encore mal. Bref, Nats' a vu que tu as hésité quand Tomoe t'a montré la bague et c'est pour ça qu'elle a réagi comme ça. Alors j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre et Mai aussi d'ailleurs que ça n'avait rien avoir avec Tomoe mais bon c'est comme parler à un mur »

Shizuru, _intéressée_ : « Ara ? Je n'ai pas hésité, Nao. Que crois-tu avoir compris ? »

Nao, _soufflant de nouveau_ : « Tu as imaginé Natsuki à la place de l'autre vipère n'est-ce-pas ? »

Shizuru, _souriant timidement_: « Ara ara, Nao me connait peut-être trop bien… »

Nao_, d'un ton sérieux_, _en se dirigeant vers la porte_: « Je pense qu'elle le comprendra, laisse lui le temps mais elle ne te déteste pas et elle va revenir alors fais ton travail avant que je dois aller trouver un travail ailleurs… »

Shizuru, _souriant face à ce comportement_: « Merci Nao ». Nao se contenta d'ouvrir la porte et de partir sans se retourner, elle devait retourner chez elle, pour retrouver quelque chose qui appartenait de droit à Shizuru.

Le lendemain matin, Shizuru eut la surprise de découvrir un magazine ayant pour intitulé « Immersion dans le quotidien de Fujino Shizuru, jeune héritière de Fujino Family »

Elle n'eût même pas le temps d'ouvrir l'article que l'on cogna à sa porte. Elle invita à entrer et vit Mai et Nao.

Shizuru, _sur un ton amusé_: « Ara, Nao est si protectrice ! Mais je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter, il ne fallait pas déranger Mai-chan »

Mai et Nao s'échangèrent un regard puis Mai pris la parole : « Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue Shizuru. As-tu lu le magazine en entier ? »

Shizuru, _montrant le magazine_ : « Celui-ci ? Non, je viens de rentrer et je m'apprêtais à le lire avant votre arrivée, pourquoi ? »

Mai, _un peu gênée_ : « Tu devrais commencer par la fin… »

Shizuru, _perplexe _: « Je dois commencer par le début si je veux comprendre pas par la f… »

Nao, _s'énervant _: « Putain Shizuru, on s'en fout de l'article, on te parle de la note à la fin »

Shizuru, _étonnée du comportement de Nao_ : « il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver Nao-chan, je vais le lire si cela peut te calmer »

Sans prêter attention aux grognements de Nao et au regard paniqué de Mai, elle commença à lire à haute voix mais s'arrêta lors de l'énonciation de la démission de Natsuki

Shizuru, confuse par sa lecture se fit sortir de sa pensée par Mai

Mai « Tu devrais finir de lire »

Shizuru s'exécuta et lu le dernier paragraphe qu'avait écrit Natsuki. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle lisait :

_« Même si le temps a passé tu es toujours dans mon cœur et dans mon esprit. Malgré les choix que tu feras dans le futur, je tiens à te dire cela : Je ne t'ai pas donné une bague ce soir, et je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'offrir mais si tu pouvais lire en moi, tu saurais que je t'ai donné quelque chose depuis ma plus tendre jeunesse, mon cœur. Et si je pourrais l'extraire de ma poitrine pour que tu vois la façon dont il bat pour toi, je le ferais et te l'offrirais en gage de mon amour et ma loyauté éternelle. Alors je finis cette note sur ces mots que j'aimerais te dire jusqu'à ma mort « Je t'aime 'Zuru »._

Nao et Mai se regardèrent et sourirent puis Nao s'avança et déposa une petite boîte devant elle, sous le regard surpris à la fois de Mai et de Shizuru_ : _

Nao, s'éclaircissant la voix : « Je pense que c'est légitime de te le donner, c'était pour toi après tout. Ça vient de Natsuki, enfin pas vraiment, je l'ai retrouvé dans sa poub... Heu son bureau il y a 7ans mais elle n'a pas eu la force de te la donner ce jour-là. Je connais les raisons mais je ne te le dirais pas pour ton bien et le sien. Mais tu devrais l'ouvrir, ça t'appartiens… » Tout en tirant Mai vers la sortie, Nao poursuivit « …. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il contient, je ne l'ai jamais ouvert ». Puis sortit de la pièce.

Shizuru sourit face à la gentillesse de Nao. Nao, cette femme qui a toujours été là pour elle, acceptant d'être son chauffeur et ainsi passer la plupart de ses journées en sa compagnie.

_Je ne lui dirais sans doute jamais assez Merci pour ce qu'elle a fait pour moi toutes ses années. Que peut bien contenir cette boîte ? En tout cas Nao dis vrai, la protection autour de la boîte indique que personne ne l'a jamais ouverte. Il n'y aucune indication dessus…. Allez Shizuru, prend ton courage à deux mains et ouvre cette boîte. Qu'est-ce-que ? Un bracelet ? Non un collier. Il est beau, et … en or ? Où a-t-elle trouvé l'argent ? Ceci expliquerait pourquoi elle voulait absolument faire ses courses de moto où une grosse somme d'argent été donné au gagnant… Là n'est pas la question Shizuru. En tous cas, il est vraiment pour moi, mon prénom compose le symbole de ce collier avec un rubis rouge sur le haut du S donnant une allure de serpent à cette lettre. Il est magnifique…. Nat...su…ki. Mais qu'est-ce-que, un morceau de papier. Il a jaunit avec le temps mais je distingue une écriture en l'ouvrant. « Shizuru, je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit l'année dernière, j'ai essayé de te le dire en face mais les mots ne sortent pas alors peut-être que tu comprendras avec ce cadeau. Pardonne-moi je t'en supplie et laisse-moi le temps pour réussir à penser et à te dire les mots inscrits sur le fermoir. Natsuki». Le fermoir ? Je n'avais pas remarqué les petites structures formant des lettres. Il faut que je le ferme pour pouvoir le lire. « Je t'aime 'Zuru ». Voilà ce qui est écrit. _

Le sourire aux lèvres je ne peux que penser_ « Je te pardonne et t'attendrais Natsuki »_

Après ces deux semaines je pouvais enfin souffler, j'étais l'héritière de la firme Sakomizu, refusant de changer mon nom malgré les demandes rébarbatives des avocats. « C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma mère alors respectez le ». Voilà sur quoi avaient fini les multiples demandes. Affalée dans un sofa dans une suite présidentielle, je regardais l'horizon, un sourire aux lèvres. _Ce soir, c'est le jour J Shizuru _». J'allais revoir ma belle Shizuru, oui ma car je ne laisserais pas cette opportuniste me la piquer même si je dois en venir aux mains, _ah non c'est vrai je n'ai pas le droit ça donnerait une mauvaise image à la marque_. _Ah Shizuru, j'ai hâte de te voir._ J'enfilais ma veste et entendis quelqu'un m'annoncer au-delà de la porte « La limousine est là Mademoiselle ». Celle-ci me conduisit vers la demeure familiale des Fujino. A la vue de ce bâtiment je déglutis bruyamment _La maison de Shizuru fait pitié à côté … _

Je rentre dans la demeure en saluant rapidement les invités se demandant qui j'étais… Oui j'ai refusé que l'on prévienne que la passation de l'entreprise avait été réalisée et que j'étais l'héritière, je voulais surprendre ma belle, enfin plutôt ses parents qui m'ont toujours considéré comme une merd... disons un outsider indigne de leur fille. Alors j'attends de pied ferme la confrontation. M'avançant dans la demeure, je la vois enfin, portant une robe noire superbe la mettant bien en valeur, elle a attaché ses cheveux en un chignon sophistiqué laissant apparaître son cou si appétissant _ne pense pas à ça Natsuki_, _pas tout de suite tout au moins…_

Je m'avance vers elle et remarque la présence de la nuisance, plus communément connue sous le nom de Tomoe Marguerite…. Je prends alors la parole :

Natsuki : « Bonsoir, Mlle Fujino »

Elle se retourne, surprise de me voir, mais me sourit de ce sourire si vrai où je pourrais me perdre

Shizuru : « Tu es rentrée ? Je suis contente de te voir… »

Tomoe s'intercale entre moi et Shizuru pour me lancer un regard plein de défi et me dire « C'est une soirée privée, pas de journaliste prévue »

Je décide de m'amuser un peu, en souriant à Shizuru pour lui faire comprendre que je gère la situation, elle me retourne un sourire mais ne dit rien : « C'est une bonne chose, je ne suis plus journaliste »

Tomoe, _troublée_ : « Je…. Il n'empêche que c'est une soirée privée et je ne pense pas que vous avez été conviée »

Natsuki : « Je suis désolée de vous contredire mais j'ai été invitée personnellement, ce qui explique ma présence »

Tomoe, _suspicieuse_ : « Votre nom n'est mentionné nul parmi les noms des invités »

Natsuki, _amusée _: « Vous avez détaillé l'intégralité de la liste des invités pour me trouver ? Je suis flattée mais mon cœur est déjà pris par cette présente demoiselle », je désigne alors Shizuru.

Shizuru rougit à cette déclaration si soudaine et je remarque le pendentif qui me trouble quelque peu mais me remplit de joie _Sacrée Nao je devrais vraiment trouver un moyen de te remercier_

Tomoe_, irritée_ : « Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre Kuga, Shizuru est mienne, je lui ai faite ma demande, vous rappelez-vous ? »

Shizuru voulait intervenir mais je secouais la tête pour lui dire de ne rien dire et d'un sourire narquois, je répondis en prenant la main gauche de Shizuru : «Vraiment ? Cette main ne porte pourtant pas d'anneau ? »

Tomoe, _essayant de se rattraper en retirant la main de Shizuru de la mienne_ «J'ai gagné Kuga que vous le vouliez ou non. Shizuru veut juste du temps pour accepter les cadeaux d'autrui »

Je me rapproche alors de Shizuru, et saisit délicatement le pendentif, puis en souriant je réponds à la vipère : « Ce n'est pas un jeu pour moi mais si vous me permettez l'expression je suis la gagnante étant donnée qu'elle porte mon cadeau »

Tomoe me poussa furieusement et allait répliquer quand un homme que j'appréhendais de rencontrer vînt à notre rencontre.

Homme : « Que ce passe-t-il ici ? Shizuru, mon enfant, tout va bien ? »

Shizuru n'a pas le temps de répondre que Tomoe revient à la charge : « Monsieur Fujino, j'ai la situation en main » Me regardant avec colère elle reprit « Kuga je vais vous demander de partir »

Monsieur Fujino me regarda un instant puis s'adressa à moi « Kuga, cela fait bien longtemps et la dernière fois vous étiez à l'origine d'une terrible souffrance chez ma fille».

Un frisson me traversa le corps, son père était froid avec moi et légèrement menaçant mais je ne me laissais pas perturber

Natsuki : « 7 ans ont passé depuis Monsieur et je me présente aujourd'hui à vous, prenant en témoin toutes ces personnes pour vous dire que je regrette mes propos incorrectes envers votre fille et que je voudrais me racheter. C'est pourquoi Monsieur, je vous demande allégeance et par la même occasion la main de votre fille »

Je vis Shizuru rougir terriblement et trembler. Instinctivement je lui caressais le visage et déposa un baiser réconfortant sur sa joue. Elle me sourit en retour. Ce brève échange fut interrompu par Tomoe «Au cas où vous n'auriez pas entendu Kuga, de un je l'ai déjà demandé en mariage et de deux son père a accepté »

D'un sourire narquois je réponds « Et au cas où t'as pas remarqué elle a refusé. »

Fujino père, _me regardant_ : « Qu'avais-vous à apporter à ma fille mise à part chagrin, peine et douleur ? »

Natsuki_, un peu surprise_ : « Joie, Amour et pour vous je n'oublie pas l'aspect financier »

Tomoe, _ne tenant plus_ : « pff n'importe quoi, comme-ci t'avais de l'argent, retourne dans les bas quartiers avant d'être encore plus méprisable que tu es »

Shizuru « Père, Mère, Tomoe, Natsuki, je vous en prie…. »

Ma déesse semblait chercher ses mots puis repris d'une voix calme « Père, Mère, je vous demande de prendre en considération mes attentes pour donner votre réponse à Natsuki, je l'aime et ceux depuis mes 16 ans. Je sais que vous avez peur pour moi mais je ne suis plus une enfant, je sais prendre mes propres décisions…. Quand à toi, Tomoe, je ne t'aime pas et ne pourrais sans doute jamais t'aimer alors pourrais-tu le comprendre et t'en allais. »

Cette fin de phrase fût accueillit par un sourire victorieux de ma part et un lot d'injure par Tomoe qui fasse à l'humiliation publique s'est retirée. Retournant mon attention sur Monsieur Fujino, resté silencieux sur le monologue de sa fille, il me regarda droit dans les yeux et repris « Je ne peux pas cautionner cela, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui peut prendre soin de ma fille que ce soit sentimentalement mais aussi financièrement »

Shizuru « Mais père… », Elle fut interrompu par un rire de ma part, un rire de victoire. Elle me regarda confuse, ses deux parents de la même manière. Reprenant de la contenance, je lui répondis d'une voix claire et pleine d'émotion « Je vais pouvoir t'épouser alors »

Shizuru, confuse : « Je ne peux pas accepter sans l'accord de mon père et … ». Je lui pris la main ce qui eut pour réaction de l'arrêter dans ses propos puis me tournant vers ses parents je repris «Vous vous engager à accepter notre union si je peux subvenir à ces besoins financièrement »

Madame Fujino intervint pour la première fois, et j'avoue que je l'attendais : « Ma fille épousera une personne ayant une fortune du même rang que le nôtre. Alors sachant pertinemment que tu n'as pas cet argent, nous nous engageons à accepter si tu peux un jour remplir ces conditions, ce que je doute personnellement. » Monsieur Fujino avait l'air d'accord avec sa femme.

J'avais envie de crier Victoire mais face à la tristesse de Shizuru, je ne pouvais pas. Je lui pris délicatement la main et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres sur le regard outrée de ses parents et confus de ma belle puis repris : « Je possède tous cela Madame alors merci, je prendrais soin de votre fille, je vous donne ma parole » Sans laisser le temps à ses parents de répondre je me dirigeais sur la petite scène en tenant par la main Shizuru et d'une voix claire et posée je commençais à dire mon discours que j'avais plus tôt élaboré :

« Veuillez m'excuser Mesdames et Messieurs, mais j'ai une déclaration à faire. Avant toute part je tenais à remercier Monsieur et Madame Fujino pour m'avoir accordé la main de leur fille ici présente Fujino Shizuru. Je tiens également à me présenter aux personnes présentes ne me connaissant pas. Je m'appelle Natsuki Kuga. Kuga est le nom de ma mère, c'est pourquoi il sonne à vos yeux comme étant d'un autre monde, beaucoup plus pauvre et sans intérêt pour vous. Malheureusement pour moi, je suis née d'un père et d'une mère et malheureusement pour moi mon père faisait partie de ce monde, votre monde, alors je suis contrainte d'être présente à ces ennuyeuses fêtes car telle était sa volonté. Mais je n'ai pas accepté de vous rejoindre parce que je veux cet argent. Loin de moi cette idée, non je suis ici devant et avec vous pour une seule et unique raison. Cette raison qui se trouve à mes côtés et que j'aime plus que tout au monde Shizuru. Alors pour elle et uniquement pour elle je ferais telle la volonté de mon père Sakomizu Anata et reprendrais les rênes de l'entreprise Sakomizu qui sera rebaptiser je l'espère Kuga-Fujino. Je vous remercie de votre écoute et vous souhaite une bonne soirée ».

Je m'apprêtais à descendre de la scène quand je fus retenue par Shizuru, en larmes. J'étais tellement absorbée par ma déclaration que je ne l'ai pas vu retenir ses larmes. Je l'ai alors prise dans mes bras en lui susurrant un « Je t'aime ….. Suivit d'un … partons d'ici rejoindre nos amis ». Elle me sourit et me dis « allons retrouver Nao à l'extérieur ».

Après avoir retrouvé Nao sur le parking, nous avons roulé jusque notre bar habituel et rejoint nos amis déjà présents. Nous avons discuté et ris, j'ai retrouvé cette envie de vivre et surtout cette envie de voir au-delà, vers l'avenir. Un avenir, sur ma terre natale auprès de mes amis, et surtout auprès de Shizuru.

A la fin de soirée, chacun décida de rentrer chez soi. Nao nous avais déposé devant chez Shizuru. J'allais repartir vers l'hôtel le plus proche quand elle me dit « un dernier verre ? ». J'acceptais volontiers l'offre et rentra dans sa demeure jusque-là inconnue à mes yeux.

Shizuru : « Je t'en prie assieds-toi, je reviens tout de suite, il y a du vin blanc dans le réfrigérateur, tu t'en occupe ? »

Natsuki : « Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas. »

Pendant que je me battais littéralement parlant avec la cuisine pour mettre la main sur un tire-bouchon puis luttais pour ouvrir la bouteille et enfin amener deux verres jusque le salon, elle était déjà assise, en tenue légère. Je rougis d'un coup à la vue de ses jambes si belles, ainsi qu'un début de son décolleté. Elle avait semble-t-il retiré son soutien-gorge, _NE REGARDE PAS NATSUKI SINON TU VA LACHER LES VERRES… _Je m'avançais vers elle en essayant de faire abstraction de ce corps de rêve et lui tendis un des verres.

Shizuru : « Merci, je me suis mise à l'aise ça ne te gêne pas au moins ? »

Natsuki_, rougissante_ : « Non, ne t'inquiète pas »

Shizuru, _se remémorant la soirée après avoir bu une gorgée_ : « Je suis contente de ma soirée Mlle Kuga Sakomizu…. Tu avais tout prévu n'est-ce pas ? »

Natsuki, _feignant la surprise_ : « Nan tu crois ? »

Shizuru, d'un air taquin : « et qu'a prévu Natsuki pour la fin de soirée ?»

Natsuki, _pensant à des choses défiants toutes morales_ : « Rien en particulier, juste passer ma soirée avec toi _et surtout la nuit, nan je ne peux pas dire ça _»

Shizuru, _d'un ton timide_ : « Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

Natsuki, _revenant à moi_ « hum ? Oui bien sûr, tu n'as pas besoin de me demander, dis-moi juste ce que tu veux »

Shizuru, _directe_ : « combien as-tu eu de partenaires sexuels ? »

Natsuki, _quelque peu choquée_: « Je… je ne m'attendais pas à cela comme question mais pour être honnête, j'ai fait l'amour à beaucoup de femmes, jamais avec un homme, mais je … et bien tu vois quoi … personne ne m'a…. touché enfin…. fait l'amour quoi… je ne sais pas si tu comprends c'est difficile à expliquer mais pour faire simple je … je suis encore ….. heu vierge ». Je finis ma phrase dans un souffle honteuse et surtout rougissante.

Shizuru, _dans un souffle_ : « moi aussi…. »

Je n'ai pas compris à quoi elle faisait allusion alors je lui répondis avec toutes ma franchise « Je ne t'en veux pas Shizuru, nous avons eu des expériences différentes mais cela n'as pas d'importance, je t'aime et j'espère jusque que… ben que je serais à la hauteur quoi »

Elle me fixa et me dis « non, tu n'as pas compris, je n'ai jamais rien fait avec personne, je suis vierge même plus que vierge si on se base sur tes dires »

Natsuki, _essayant de masquer son étonnement mais échoue royalement_ : « oh, … je… ok… c'est bien… enfin non c'est pas bien … c'est pas grave… je … enfin tu vois c'est pas important… enfin si c'est important mais enfin tu vois quoi je… »

Shizuru, _amusée par la situation tournée en dérision_ : « Ara, Natsuki devrait respirer et se calmer sinon elle va manquer d'air et me laisser toute seule, Ikezu »

Natsuki, _se reprenant_ : « C'est toi la méchante….Baka … Je t'aime… et …. T'apprendrais si …. Si tu me laisse te montrer »

Shizuru, _faisant descendre légèrement sa tenue, découvrant le haut de ses épaules_, _rougissant quelque peu_ : « Natsuki peut m'apprendre maintenant si elle le désire»

Je sentis un afflux sanguin monté en moi, augmentant ma température corporel d'un coup. Je présume que j'avais changé de couleur passant de mon teint pâle de peau à un teint à la limite du rouge sang. Mais je ne dis rien, je m'assieds à côté d'elle et lui caressa la joue, puis pris son verre de sa main et le mis à côté du mien sur la table du salon, je l'ai embrassé lentement sur la joue, puis dans son cou et sur l'une de ses épaules démuni de tissu. Je passais ma main avant chaque passage de mes lèvres. Je l'embrassais sur ces lèvres de façon désireuse ce qui lui fit échapper un petit soupir de satisfaction. Je commençais à rapprocher mes mains vers ses hanches mais elle m'arrêta en me murmurant un « pas ici ». Elle se leva sensuellement, et me tendis la main pour que je la suive, ce que je fis sans me faire prier. Elle m'amena dans ce que je présume être sa chambre. Je m'assieds spontanément sur le lit en lui tendant ma main. Elle voulut s'asseoir à côté de moi mais je l'arrêtai passant mes mains sur ces hanches et l'invitant à venir sur moi, à califourchon. Elle céda à ma requête en s'agenouillant sur moi. Elle me dominait en hauteur, je commençais à l'embrasser dans son cou puis au-dessus de ses seins. Elle se laissa faire et passa ses mains dans mes cheveux me demandant indirectement plus de contact. Je commençais vraiment à avoir chaud, après une bonne dizaine de minutes à la caresser, je la sentais fébrile entre mes mains. Je me levais alors la tenant fermement contre moi et la posa délicatement sur son lit. Elle baissa ma veste devenue gênante et je la retirai aussitôt en la faisant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je voulais retirer ma chemise mais je sentis ses mains sur un de mes boutons. Je la laissais s'occuper de ce tissus pendant que j'écartais son kimono de sorte à visualiser ses seins si bien dessinés et déjà fermes. Ma belle était excitée, peut-être plus que moi-même. Elle avait fini de déboutonner ma chemise me laissant uniquement vêtue de mon soutien-gorge et de mon pantalon. Je l'embrassais sur toutes les parcelles accessibles allant de son cou à son bas ventre. Cela m'excitée vraiment et je voulais déjà plus de son corps. Son kimono était déjà quasiment défait mais il me restait encore un obstacle pour voir ma déesse entièrement nu. Je lui retirai délicatement sentant son souffle s'accéléré. Je prie quelque instant pour admirer cette femme nue sous moi, si belle, si excitante et excitée. Je me levais d'un coup voyant la surprise dans ces yeux, vite remplacée par une lueur de malice quand elle comprit mon objectif : me dévêtir intégralement pour être au même rang qu'elle. Après cela, je m'allongeais sur elle et commençais à l'embrasser. Instinctivement ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou et les miens se placèrent sur ces hanches. Je ramenais mes jambes entre les siennes sentant déjà une humidité entre les miennes. Mon bas ventre collé contre son pubis je commençais des légers mouvements de va et viens. Nos lèvres restaient soudées pendant cet échange mais les baisers étaient plus désireux et fiévreux, la respiration remplacée par des soupirs de satisfactions et d'envie. J'ai délaissé ses lèvres pour m'attaquer à son cou. Je l'entendis me dire d'une voix discontinue « Ne t'arrête pas…. Continu…. ». Sa voix excitée me donnait envie de plus, de beaucoup plus…. Mes mouvements été plus rapprochés et quelque peu plus fort mais elle continuait à me demander plus. Elle s'accrocha plus à mon cou et enroula ses jambes autour de mon bassin. Je sentais son excitation entre ses jambes rejoindre la mienne de plus en plus présente. Je décalais alors une de mes mains sur son clitoris et appuya délicatement, le sentant durcir sous ma main, elle émit un léger cri qui sonnait mélodieusement à mon oreille, me donnant envie de plus, toujours plus. Après avoir atteint le summum de mon envie, ceci accompagné par des suppliques de Shizuru me demandant plus, je cédais à mes envies de la pénétrer en enfonçant doucement un doigt en elle. Elle se contracta d'un coup retenant un cri en se mordant les lèvres. Je me suis rapprochée de son oreille et lu murmura « si tu veux que j'arrête je…. » Mais elle me coupa en me demandant de continuer. Je m'exécutais, contente de pourvoir lui faire l'amour et j'introduis un deuxième doigt. Elle commençait déjà à vouloir plus et se déhanchait en dessous de moi. Elle me rendait littéralement folle alors je commençais à accélérer mes coups de reins en les synchronisant sur mes va et viens. Elle haletait en criant mon nom de manière répétitive et de façon sensuelle « Nat…su…ki » et commençais à montrer des signes d'un orgasme proche. Je me sentais aussi très tendu et sentis une pression dans mon intimité. J'étais tellement concentré à lui donner du plaisir que je ne l'ai pas senti me pénétrer. Elle calait parfaitement ses vas et viens sur les miens et sur mes coups de rein. Je me sentais approcher de l'orgasme mais je ne voulais pas sans elle alors j'accélérais encore la cadence, engendrant des cris de la part de Shizuru qui heureusement été proche de son apogée aussi. Dans un dernier coup de rein, je me suis libérée suivi de ma belle. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais épuisée de toute mon énergie et je pense qu'elle aussi. Je l'embrassais tendrement dans son cou puis sur ses lèvres chaudes et me décala pour lui laisser de quoi reprendre son souffle. Après quelques minutes, elle cala sa tête sur mon torse en me murmurant un « je t'aime » et elle s'endormit. Je restais quelques instants à sentir sa respiration légère sur moi et à lui caresser ses cheveux puis peu à peu sombra à mon tour dans un sommeil bien mérité. Mais avant cela, je lui murmurais à mon tour « je t'aime aussi Shizuru ».


End file.
